From Hate to Affection
by annecross
Summary: After TVD S3. Mystic Falls isn't really a safe place now. Everyone knows about the body switch. Klaus leaves town and Caroline joins him to keep Tyler and everyone else safe from him. It turned out they have to live together in the same roof temporarily.
1. Chapter 1

**This starts after TVD season 3. This multi-chapter fic will focus on klaroline but the plot will also include what happens to our favorite Mystic Falls characters. It's a story on how Caroline might change her feelings for Klaus, from hate to affection. ****My first fanfic! Please be kind :)**

**(1)**

* * *

The town council of Mystic Falls is now on the hunt to take down all vampires taking residence in the town, with Caroline and Tyler on the top of their list. Bonnie knows about this and tells everyone, including Caroline, what she did to Klaus and Tyler so that a proper "protect everyone" plan can be thought out well.

Bonnie also learns about Elena being a vampire but did not dwell much on how she feels about it and moved forward to keeping everyone safe. She will deal with that later.

Here's the plan: The Salvatores and Elena would live for a while in a house deep in the forest, which is protected by Bonnie's powerful witchy magic, as they help Elena on her transitioning. Jeremy and Matt would stay in the town, keeping lookout for everyone.

Both Jeremy and Matt drink Bonnie's serum that will not allow them to speak about everything they know about vampires to protect everyone, including themselves, from the council members. Klaus came to an agreement with Bonnie that he and his family will leave Mystic Falls once and for all, after Bonnie revives and gives him back his body.

For the time being, while Bonnie still has to find a way on bringing Klaus's burnt body back, Klaus in Tyler's body decides to leave Mystic Falls since there's not really anything that's making him stay there.

The human doppelganger's now gone useless and he still has to make more hybrids with the blood bags he got from Elena. And with the town council in pursuit of Tyler, he being in town would be quite a hassle.

Caroline is now quite bothered by how fast everything seems to happen, with Elena's transitioning and with the disturbing revelation about Klaus being in her boyfriend's body.

She understands that Tyler is "asleep" in his own body and knowing that Klaus has this freedom to go and leave using Tyler's body, she needs to make sure that he doesn't do any harm to Tyler through maybe some help from one of his evil witches.

Thus, she decided to join Klaus and guard him.

"Don't mistake this for anything. I hate you and I don't trust you. You're not really that strong now and I can take you down if I have to" Caroline glared at "Tyler" while they take their bags into the car. It's early before dawn when they decided to head out of town.

Klaus turned one side of his lips upwards and smiled. "Caroline love, you're forgetting that I'm still a hybrid. Hybrids happen to be tougher and more powerful than vampires. Even baby vampires like you, who's strong and easily angered while still manages to be rather fascinating"

Caroline rolled her eyes before staring fiercely at Klaus. "I'm driving."

Klaus raised his eyebrows and went to his seat on the passenger's side. "So where would you be taking me sweetheart?"

"To hell" Caroline started the engine and drove out into the mist, passing by the sign 'You are now leaving Mystic Falls. Come again soon!'

* * *

**This one's a prologue. Please review! Thank you for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews **_**epic sweetness712**_**, **_**InuKag808**_**, & **_**Camiily**_**! Your reviews are more than enough to boost my enthusiasm about this story. Please pardon my grammar errors. I hope you guys totally understood the story I'm writing. So here goes another chapter, enjoy! :) **

**(2)  
**

* * *

Klaus relaxed on the passenger's seat as Caroline drives their car out of Mystic Falls. He took a glimpse in the car's side mirror and can't help but smile widely upon seeing Tyler's face. This whole plan is truly a perfect arrangement on his side.

He's alive and well thanks to Bonnie and his bloodline, the 'ultimate' vampire hunter Alaric is dead gone now, he still has sufficient amount of doppelganger blood to make more hybrids, he's going to have his body back in a matter of weeks, or even days, his temporary body is a hybrid's body, and he's travelling out of that pathetic town now with just the perfect companion.

"Something funny?" Caroline asks while she drives, noticing Klaus's smirk. "Well, it's not really a surprise you find all of these amusing." She continued with a cold stare down the road.

Klaus placed his elbows up the window, letting his head rest on the back of his palm and turned his face to Caroline, his eyes staring at her and his lips turned upwards. He continues to look appreciatively at Caroline and doesn't say anything.

What Klaus is doing is something Caroline finds too creepy seeing in Tyler's face.

_(Caroline POV)_

_This is really disturbing. I'm glad that Tyler is safe but Klaus in Tyler's body is so surreal, and weird, and not to mention incredibly uncomfortable. I know this is dangerous but I have to make sure that Klaus won't contact any of his witches to try to escape and eventually do something bad to Tyler. I just have to hold on to the crazy idea that Klaus is indeed 'obsessed' with me and that would mean he would be harmless towards me._

Caroline, realizing that Klaus is still looking at her and has no plans of returning her comment lets out a heavy sigh and maintained focus on her driving.

"Caroline" Klaus spoke finally, sitting up straight and turning to Caroline. And as if he has read Caroline's mind, he tells Caroline earnestly, "I just want you to know that I'm not going to do any harm to Tyler's body. I'd love to have my own body back soon and protecting Tyler's body is part of the bargain. You don't really have to come with me love."

Klaus paused and then added, "Please don't think of it as me saying I don't like your company because with all honesty sweetheart, I enjoy you very much and this idea of going away with you and spending time together is what I would love to do" He smiled, gazing through Caroline's face and wanting to catch her eyes as she turns to him.

Choosing to ignore what Klaus said last, Caroline faced him and met his gaze. "How can I know you don't have other evil plans going on? I told you already I don't trust you, and that's why I'm here. I'll be with you wherever you go, and you just have to deal with that."

Klaus raised his eyebrows and let out a broad smile with his dimples showing. Caroline just realized what she said and blinked. "Well, that's as long as you live in Tyler's body. Besides, you can't really go anywhere. We'll be staying in some place that Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie know about." She added and turned focus on the road.

"As you wish love" Klaus stated, smile never leaving his lips. He shifted on his seat to relax. Both of them remained in silence for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Just before nightfall, the car finally stopped after getting past a number of towns ahead of Mystic Falls. Caroline parked the car in an outdoor garage beside a small yet impressive Victorian house.

"Here we are. This is the place they prepared for us while we wait for the body switch. Stefan said the house belongs to an old friend who died a few years ago. It's currently on sale and we're supposed to be the house's "caretaker" for the meantime. There's a temporary owner of the house and he's to invite us in before he leaves." They went out, took their bags out of the car and walked towards the house.

Klaus glanced up at the house and looked quite satisfied. He stopped and noticed the tall grass growing in the area that's supposed to be a garden. Caroline didn't miss the frown he let out.

Caroline walked towards Klaus and stopped beside him, looking at the same direction. "And that's what will keep us busy. Sorry but there'd be no going-out-to-look-for-potential-hybrids while we're in here." She said. "I won't let you use Tyler's body for your dirty work." She adds coldly.

Klaus turned to her and examines her face. He smiled and looked down before looking back up at her. "That's fine with me then. But please, may I?" He offered his free hand, directed towards the bags Caroline is holding. "I insist" Klaus presses on.

Caroline didn't expect a gentlemanly act from Klaus at a time like this and so she gives him her bags blinking. Klaus smiled and turned to the house. "After you sweetheart" Klaus said next.

Caroline raised her head and walked towards the house with composure. She stopped at the front door and knocked. A large muscular man opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Caroline and this is my friend Tyler. We're uhm, your replacement for the caretaking job. Anyway I've got my own keys already but Stefan said you still have to surrender yours since I've heard you're not coming back here anymore for the job?" Caroline, with all enthusiasm, smiled and flashed her set of keys.

The man frowned and with all grouchiness, he replied "Yeah, thank goodness, I've been waiting for you since the slaves were freed in the whole of America. Got my bags packed since yesterday. I'm all set to go. Come in already so you can rest. You're going to need all your energy for tomorrow's work. I've got them all written down in a notebook on that table over there. The keys are there as well." He pointed towards a corner table as he pulled his large bags out of the house.

"Find your own rooms. I'm outta here." He got inside his own car and drove away.

Caroline can't help but just stare at the man while he kept grumbling until his car disappeared. She rolled her eyes and went inside, finding Klaus already sitting comfortably on the couch with his arms laid out on the couch armrest, his eyes gazing around the room. She walked towards the table and took the notebook and the set of keys.

"Let's just make this all clear, shall we." Klaus spoke suddenly, making Caroline a little startled. "I am to live here in this house, in this yet another little town, while Bonnie revives my body. You're here to live with me and guard me. I don't get to go out unless I'm taking you with me. You introduced me as Tyler, your friend. And we're both acting as this house's caretaker. And you will have to keep me busy by making me do all the housework left untouched by that pathetic human." Klaus stopped, waiting for Caroline's answer, eyebrows raised and lips smirking.

"Yes, that's about it" Caroline briefly answered him.

Klaus stood up and walked towards Caroline. "Well then, I promise I'd be a good captive in your prison sweetheart" He whispered. Smiling, he turned upstairs.

* * *

**That's it for the story's chapter 2! I hope you guys like how the story's turning out. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! I'm very thankful for all your reviews and alerts! I wanna thank you _JaneA0202_, _Hazel21,_ _thicketof_ _lisses87, _and _beverlie4055._ Really, reading the few reviews I got is awesome. I'm not really a good storyteller but I hope you picture out what I'm trying to write. Here's the third chapter, enjoy! :)**

**(3)**

* * *

_(Caroline POV)_

_I woke up and saw a dark crimson ceiling. I remember I'm not in my room. I'm here in a town far away from Mystic Falls, and far from all the people I care about. Bonnie, Elena and the others are in a dangerous situation back in town and I'm here to look after myself, Tyler, and to keep Klaus from doing any more damage to us all, especially Tyler. _

_I'm in a stranger's house living with the one who caused all these trouble. And I will have to stay for a while with him. I still cannot believe all of these are happening._

_I sigh and saw the wall clock. It's already late in the morning. I realized I slept in. Yesterday was a very tiring day as I drove straight from Mystic Falls up to here, without stopping. And now it's time to get busy and keep my head off all the worries. But I have to keep my guard up at all times since I'll be dealing with the original hybrid in every second of the day._

_I got up and looked out the window and felt my heart when I saw Tyler…. no wait, it's not Tyler. It's Klaus. I need to always remind myself about that. He's talking to a man just across the street. The man's wearing overalls. He seems like a resident of this town._

"Alright then, my shop is just around the corner, you may go visit if you need some help. I'll be going. Good luck." _I heard the man speak to Ty…Klaus._

"That would be really fantastic, thank you again. Have a good day sir." _And that was Klaus. The man walked away and I saw Klaus turned to his back and looked straight at my window. Our eyes locked and I decided to go down and ask what he's up to. I changed into a pair of jeans and shirt and went straight down._

* * *

Klaus is at the porch when the door opens for Caroline to get out. Both stopped upon seeing each other. Caroline folded her arms. Klaus smiled and opened his mouth to speak but Caroline got to speak first. "What was that about?" Caroline asked Klaus.

Klaus raised his eyebrows. Breathing out a wider smile, he looked down first before turning to her face said "And Good Morning to you too, Caroline. I understand you're a bit tired since you won't let me drive yesterday. I, uh, made some arrangements early this morning to begin this whole housekeeping thing. I've walked around the house already and it seems acceptable enough for me to stay for a while. A little housework is fine with me and I figured I could make some renovations in some areas here. You see, if I'm going live in a place just to spend my time waiting, I prefer to live comfortably. Especially when I live with someone I fancy but apparently hates me in return."

Caroline scoffs and rolled her eyes. She looked at Klaus and asked. "So what were you doing?"

"I got a little help. That man I was talking to is a building contractor. He offered me some help. But I have to decline it since I've already got all what I needed for the moment. The garden's almost done now, I think." Klaus smirked.

Caroline's eyebrows met and walked out the porch to take a look at that bushy area she saw last night just beside the house. What she saw is not anymore that unkempt piece of land. What she saw is indeed what looked like a pretty garden, with lovely flowers, a swing, a small fountain, trees, a table and chairs perfect for some afternoon coffee or tea, plus a number of people with smudges of soil on their faces while they go around making the garden prettier.

Caroline felt Klaus just behind her and turned to face him. "What in… you compelled them to do all of these? We're in a different town now, can you stop compelling the people here and leave them be? I know the caretaking job is just a trivial task for us but I can make this house good enough for you as long as you just sit inside and do nothing." Caroline stared at Klaus.

Klaus looked at her and said "Well sweetheart first of all, you are, again, making assumptions." He turned at the people working in the garden. He sighed and continued to talk. "They're not compelled. They, in fact, find some pleasure when they do what I humbly ask of them even when I'm not really looking in their eyes. Surely they look familiar to you in any way?"

Caroline turned to look at the faces of the garden workers. "They're hybrids… from Mystic Falls" She whispered. She turned to look at Klaus again and asked. "Why did you bring them here? Just to do all these work for you?"

Klaus stared at Caroline. "With that purpose, I would rather have them stay at Mystic Falls to keep a lookout on whatever's happening there, especially with my body being 'hostaged' by your good friend Bonnie. Well at least that's what I thought."

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Caroline is confused.

"One of my loyal witches sent me a message late last night that my body is at the moment safely secured by my brother Elijah somewhere outside Mystic Falls. Don't get me wrong, your friend Bonnie consented it. In fact, she's with my brother, still working on reviving my body."

Caroline doesn't seem to like what he's trying to say.

"About my friends here working…" Klaus walked nearer towards the garden, away from Caroline, keeping some good distance from each other. He turned around to face her and continued to talk. "It seems the presence of both vampires and hybrids in Mystic Falls is somewhat, I'm not going to say 'dangerous' for them since hybrids are powerful, invincible creatures, but I can't really take the risk of having unnecessary decrease of number from my hybrids, taking in consideration the lack of a doppelganger."

Klaus paused as he watches Caroline taking in what he's trying to tell her. Caroline was absently staring at Klaus while she was listening. Klaus didn't fail to notice how her face has changed from being aggressive to being confused and now to being worried. "You see, things are getting serious back in your town. You, uh, might want to catch up with your friends?"

Without a word, Caroline turned around to get back in the house.

* * *

_(Caroline POV)_

_What is happening? Has the council become too powerful against the vampires in just one day? And why's Bonnie with Elijah?" Elena, Matt, Jeremy, Stefan… what's happening to them? And mom…_

_I sped up to my room and took my cellphone. 13 missed calls. From Bonnie, Stefan and Matt. The last was early this morning. I must be really exhausted. But what the hell is happening? _

_I dialed up Bonnie's number. Her phone's ringing but no one's answering. Same's happening with Elena. Matt's phone can't be reached. I dialed up Stefan's and after three rings someone answered finally._

"Caroline" _I heard Stefan's voice_.

"Finally! Klaus has brought his hybrids here. And what's going on with Bonnie? How's Elena? What's happening?" _I asked him._

"Calm down Caroline, everything's fine. Yesterday and last night got a little out of hand but everything's okay now. We're still here in the cabin in the forest. The council has tried to break in our house but of course they didn't find us there. They went to the Mikaelson's and saw Rebekah. They found out she's a vampire and tried to kill her. Rebekah killed two of them and fled. The council's tracking vampires in town. They also got Jeremy and Matt yesterday. They want them to talk but of course they got nothing from them. They weren't harmed."

"And Bonnie? How's Elena doing? My mom?"

"Bonnie needed to get out of here. Apparently she requires assistance from other witches to revive Klaus's body so Elijah led her to one of Klaus's witches. Elena's doing fine. I and Damon, we're helping her. And your mom…" _Stefan paused. Why did he stop talking?_

"Stefan?" _I heard my voice faltered._

"Your mom and Mayor Lockwood tried to get out of Mystic Falls. The council went after them. But they only got your mom. Mayor Lockwood is with us here. Your mom's in jail. They're telling everyone she committed a crime but of course that's not true. The new sheriff is leading the vampire hunt. I haven't met him yet but maybe I will when I rescue your mom. We have a plan, don't worry about it. Jeremy assured us your mom's safe there and unharmed."

_Mom's in jail. I can't think of her being there. I heard Stefan sigh. He continued talking._ "About Jeremy, the council made him the Gilbert representative. And I trust that's good for us_. _Caroline, just keep Klaus close. You being there is helpful. We, uh, might need him in the future. There's something about this new sheriff but I don't know. We're yet to find out."

_I got no more to ask Stefan. What he said is overwhelming. Mom's in jail, and there's this new sheriff who's making his moves too quickly. Why is everything happening so fast? I told him to be safe before I said goodbye._

* * *

Klaus is sitting on the couch in the living room, reading some newspaper when he heard Caroline going down the stairs. Caroline looked at Klaus and sighed.

Klaus put down the newspaper and stood up. "I heard about your mother."

Caroline walked towards him. "Stefan's going to get her out." She took out a set of keys from her pocket and handed it to Klaus. "Here are your keys."

Klaus took the keys and put it down the coffee table beside him. He looked at Caroline. And sincerely told her "I'm sure Stefan's going to do it without fail."

Caroline looked at him. She may see Tyler but the kind words are from Klaus. Tears began to fall. She's completely snowed under. Everything's falling. She's too concerned about what may happen to her mom, to Elena, Stefan and everyone. She badly wants to be hugged but no one can do that to her now. Not even Klaus in Tyler's body, she won't let it. But then, although she's somehow expecting Klaus to go near her to embrace her, he didn't. But he did go near her.

Klaus cupped her face and looked straight at her eyes. Caroline tried to fight her tears and stared back at Klaus. And he tells her "Caroline, you're strong. You're better than this. I may not be particularly concerned about what's happening in Mystic Falls right now, but I'm sure everything will be fine for you. I'm sure of it. And you should be sure of it as well if you trust others enough."

Caroline's still gazing at Klaus' eyes, and he at hers, while his words rang in her head. At that moment, she's completely convinced this man is not Tyler. Looking at his eyes, she's seeing no one but Klaus only. No one but Klaus. And for the first time since she arrived at this place, she felt stronger, and although she may find it hard to admit, she felt relieved. Just like how she felt just some days ago, at the school corridor with Klaus.

Caroline released her gaze and removed her face gently. She looked down before looking outside the window. She sighs, composes herself, and tells Klaus "Please take your hybrids somewhere. I would like to have something to get busy with."

"Alright" Klaus tells her. "But I hope you won't mind some of them staying here? Maybe, one or two?" Klaus smiled.

Caroline looked at Klaus. "Fine." She says, thinking the hybrids helpful for protection. Suddenly she smelled something nice from the kitchen. "Who's cooking?" She asks.

"About that… you didn't have breakfast and it's almost noon now. One of my friends 'offered' to prepare us some delicious meal. I hope your appetite's ready for lunch?" Klaus asked her charmingly.

"Well, it smells nice and yeah, I'm starving." Caroline tried to smile. After what he said to her, she feels she needs to show him some appreciation. And she's indeed starving.

"Well then shall we?" Klaus widened his smile and laid out his hand to direct her in the dining room.

Both of them head into the dining room.

* * *

_(Klaus POV)_

_It went out fine. The lunch was good and we had a fine little chat over that meal. She was still making her sharp remarks but I didn't mind since it was all too amusing for me. It was amusing how she went around telling her set of rules and what needs to be done in this house while we are to live here, as if she's not talking to an indestructible hybrid, who is I; as if she's just talking to some teenage schoolmate she needs to work on something for some event she's planning. _

_She still doesn't get what I'm trying to tell her about going out and traveling the world. But I know she will, eventually. But then I guess before she gets it I have to wash these stupid dishes. She's saying it's because I made my hybrids work on the garden without telling her. Well, I said fine of course. But then again, my hands are better off painting some nice garden. _

"Thalia!"_ I called on the same hybrid who was made the wonderful lunch for us. Maybe it would be appropriate if she finish the kitchen work she started. Now let's see what Caroline will do if she finds out. _

* * *

**And that's it for the third chapter! I hope the chapter's fine for you for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again guys for all the reviews and the alerts! It felt good receiving those emails for your reviews and alerts :) **

**Klaus, still in Tyler's body, and Caroline are living in the same roof in a small town far away from Mystic Falls while the rest of the gang settles the problem back in town so everything can get back to normal. **

**(4)**

* * *

Klaus and Caroline are in one of the house's larger rooms. This one looked like a previously grand library which is now covered with dusts and filled with broken bookshelves and other broken things. A large French door is open on one side of the wall, as well as all the windows in the room, bringing in nice sunshine and fresh air.

"Weather's nice isn't it?" Klaus told Caroline. Caroline was removing the broken shelves off the wall, showering dusts all over the place. Klaus was browsing through the books left in the room and places all the really damaged books into a box.

Caroline looked at Klaus and just rolled her eyes, shook her head and continued to remove the wooden shelves from the wall, with louder _'bang'_s as she puts them down the floor. Klaus saw her and just made his smirk.

"You know, the day would be so much nicer if you allow yourself to chat with me more" Klaus said.

It's been already two days. They have been working on small areas of the house and talking only about things concerning housework and other things related to what's happening in Mystic Falls. When Klaus starts to talk about other things, such as trying to ask Caroline about her 'hopes' and 'dreams', Caroline would just find other work to give to Klaus, silently telling him to 'go do this and shut up.'

Klaus would only smile every time. He didn't mind it since while he's doing all those simple tasks in human speed, he was also keeping himself busy by making plans in his head, plans he will put into effect once he's done with this whole deal with Bonnie. In fact, he already started to put some of those plans into action. He makes calls to his hybrids, making arrangements, getting things done through talking, etc., during times when he says he's taking a 'break' from Caroline's continuous housework monitoring. He realized having things to order around makes Caroline shine with so much life and energy, even though she's not completely showing him any fondness. Her sarcastic yet jaunty comments on his every remark never fail to amuse him.

Caroline knows she has not been very friendly and warm with Klaus during the past two days. There are times when she can't help being cheerful making her snaps and comments but she realized choosing to ignore him would be a better choice. She can't ignore the fear she feels whenever Klaus tries to talk to her. Or was that fear? She's not afraid of Klaus but something scares her. There's something about the way he talks to her, especially when he's trying to be charming, and she doesn't like it.

"Come on Caroline. Let's not waste this beautiful day covering ourselves with dust. Let's take a break, sit down, have some coffee, enjoy the sun, and talk about nice things. What do you think sweetheart?" Klaus offered her.

"I'd prefer breaking all these shelves than sitting down with you Klaus"

"Alright, I give up. Too much rejections can really hurt you know. But I'm still going to make that coffee, and enjoy the sun. You're welcome to join me love." Klaus puts down a book into the half filled box and made his way out of the room.

Caroline followed him with her eyes, her hands on her waist. She heard his footsteps down the stairs. She sighed and peeled out a large wood off the wall. She turned to the books Klaus were getting busy with a while ago and finished the task. After a few minutes, she, again, sighed heavily, rolled her eyes, and then went downstairs.

* * *

Klaus wickedly smiled as he fills two cups of coffee. He hears Caroline's footsteps down the stairs, making her way towards him. When he finally felt her behind him, he turns around with the cups. He raises both of his brows, flashes a wide smile and offers her one cup while he takes a sip with the other cup. Caroline has her arms folded.

Caroline looked at the cup Klaus is giving her and then turned to him. She scoffs but took the cup anyway. She puts it down the table and said "You do know I can't leave you around town, especially during the day."

"Who told you about going around town? Now why don't you take the coffee and let's talk about this outside?" Klaus smiled and went out the door. He sat on one of the chairs on the porch.

"It is indeed a nice day, don't you think Caroline?" Klaus breathed in the air and looked up at the sun. Caroline sat down the chair beside Klaus's and sipped some coffee. "It's been a while since I relaxed a bit like this."

"Really? I thought you find killing people, turning hybrids and ruining people's lives relaxing. You call them what again? Hobbies? Passions?"

Klaus smirked. "I believe you're perfectly aware about what I do as one of my passions." He turned to her and gave her another melting gaze. "I'd love to think you've kept one of them"

Caroline coughed on her coffee upon hearing what Klaus said.

Klaus smiled. "Sorry love I'm not really good in making coffee. But I guess you agree on how excellent I am in drawing?"

Caroline composed herself and turned to him. "Well, I'm not denying it."

"That you kept my drawing of you?"

Caroline's eyes went wide "Wha – No? I meant your artistic skill!"

Klaus laughed, "So you didn't keep it?"

Caroline went silent and drank more coffee. "Your coffee tastes bad." She said in reply, turning her head away from Klaus.

Smile didn't leave Klaus's face. He looked at the sky and showed one of his calm faces. "So, how about you, what are you passionate about?"

Caroline was thankful Klaus didn't go on asking her about that stupid drawing, no matter how beautiful she thinks it was. She's still trying to forget how she couldn't answer Tyler's question before on why she kept that drawing.

"Well, I love doing lots of things. Shopping, going out with my friends, singing, drinking, dancing, pretty much everything fun, especially when I do them with friends and other good people. Too bad I can't do all those things now I'm with the most evil creature"

"Evil eh?" Klaus laughed again. "For the past two days I believe I've been nothing but very obedient and quite submissive to your commands, don't you agree?"

Caroline laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah you can say that since all the petty housework here was done obediently by 'you', thanks to your 'friend' Thalia."

"Oh that. You see love that was only one time. And I just would like to see how you'd react. But seeing it's insufferably dull since the reaction I got is actually you not talking to me, I decided I won't do that again. And I've been good since then. Didn't you notice that sweetheart?" Klaus said quite charmingly. Caroline remembered how Klaus told him once that he's the alpha male.

Caroline looked at Klaus for a while and then she laughed, then she sighed. She couldn't believe she's here outside on a lovely porch sipping some coffee with Klaus.

Seeing her reaction, Klaus stared at her silently. Caroline looked far outside and started sipping coffee again. "How's your mother?"

Caroline turned her head slightly towards Klaus but didn't look at him. "Matt says she's fine. She's still in jail, and the council's not hurting her. Stefan still needs to get the go signal from Jeremy before they start their plan." She realized she doesn't want to talk about this with Klaus so she stood up and stretched her arms. "Okay, that's enough for now, let's continue with the library renovation"

Caroline walked past Klaus towards the door. She's halfway on opening the door when Klaus stood up. "Let's do this again Caroline. Tomorrow perhaps we could enjoy some walk in the garden?" Klaus asked her sincerely."

Caroline stopped and turned to Klaus. She slightly smiled and looked down. "Maybe after we're done with the library" she said and went inside.

* * *

Days have passed and a few pleasant little chats were made between Klaus and Caroline. With each passing day, Caroline wasn't aware of how Klaus is slowly getting under her skin. She may scoff at him, be all sarcastic to him and reject him most of the time but she knows Klaus's advances are now not really futile. Caroline wanted to think it's only because Klaus is using Tyler's body. But of course she's well aware it's not really that.

Since that morning when Klaus tells her everything will be alright, she actually feels well and safe. It was weird and totally unacceptable since it's Klaus but that's what she feels. She tries to get into the right path of emotions by talking to Bonnie and Elena over the phone. Elena's currently having a hard time and she wishes to be there to help her.

Stefan called her one night and said Jeremy gave them the go signal and they're now going to get her mother, Katherine is actually helping them and so is Elena. She couldn't sleep that night and went downstairs on the living room. By the fireplace, she sat on the couch and hugged a pillow. She tried to close her eyes and think about the safety of her mom and all her friends.

* * *

Klaus followed Caroline downstairs. There she saw her sleeping on the couch. He draped a blanket over her. He sat on a chair opposite the couch where Caroline's sleeping. He waited for a couple of hours before he stands up again to go over to Caroline. He gently took hold of some strands of her hair on her face and played with it for a while before leaving for the door.

"It's good to see you again brother." Klaus greeted Elijah as he step out of he porch and walk towards him in the dark of the night.

"I see you've brought my body back. I thank you for that." Klaus nodded to Bonnie and to a certain lady standing beside Bonnie.

Klaus walked towards the coffin and opened it. In it is Klaus's asleep Original hybrid body, well and 'undesiccated'. He turned to his side and signaled his hybrids to come. Thalia and a male hybrid came towards Klaus and brought the coffin inside the house through the back door. Two more hybrids came from nowhere with two compelled civilians silently walking with them, following the coffin. The lady standing beside Bonnie followed the hybrids inside the house.

Klaus turned to Bonnie again. "I didn't expect it to be this fast but I guess that's what I get from a Bennett witch, I have to say I'm impressed."

Bonnie looked at Klaus. "I told you before Klaus, I did it to save my friends and my mother." She walked towards the house and stopped before turning to Klaus. "But I have to make some changes on our deal before I perform the blood magic for you."

Klaus narrowed his eyes and waited for Bonnie. "My friends are in danger back in town. And I need you to help them."

Klaus raised his eyebrows. "Why, I didn't know getting a human out of a jail is a complicated thing to do, especially when all they're up against are nothing but pathetic weaklings?"

"Sheriff Forbes is safe now. Stefan got her out. But that's after the council got hold of Elena. Stefan chose to surrender himself to protect Elena." Bonnie filled him in for what happened.

"Things are not what they seem Klaus." Elijah started. "The new sheriff possesses powerful tools against vampires. And apparently he also had his research. He's on his hunt to take all vampires down. And that means staking us, our family."

Klaus snickered. "You're both being ridiculous. I didn't expect it from you though brother." He looked at Elijah. "We've already lived a thousand years, and we've already proven how weak humans are, no matter what tools they carry against us, they're nothing. The Ripper can easily kill them all. Kol who just woke can even do so in a blink of an eye I'm sure."

Elijah looked back at Klaus. His eyes are serious but Klaus didn't fail to notice the flicker of concern in them. Elijah looked down first before turning to Klaus once again. "They've also got Kol."

Klaus's eye widened. "That can't be possible."

"If you agree to help us, I'll get you back in your own body, and let you leave. The rest of the deal is still intact. You won't come near us again." Bonnie spoke.

"The stake?" Klaus asked.

"It's with me. I'm keeping it safe as your collateral. We already have a plan Klaus, unfortunately we need you to be a part of it" Bonnie tells him.

"Let's settle this once and for all. Once I get them all out, I get to leave with my hybrids and my stake. If things don't come out right—"

"Things will be fine Klaus, as long as you agree with our deal. I'll make sure of it" Bonnie looked Klaus in the eyes.

Klaus turned to Elijah who nodded. "Well then let's get started."

* * *

**Klaus will be in his body in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! What do you think of the story? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I'd like to give lots of thanks to the lovely readers who gave me reviews and placed this story on their alerts and favorites lists. I also included in this list the readers who reviewed and gave story alerts/favorites on my other klaroline story "A Pleasant Goodbye"  
**

_xxTheUnforbiddenxs2, DammitimmaD, Samantha Mikaelson, redbudrose, Lotusbitch, klausgirl4055, karicatura, klauslove, sandra8722, KahlanDarcy, beverlie4055, FierceNerd14, Camiily, EmmieAnne234, Sad Olive, lilheather, NiteOwl13, Soihra, Princess Mary, JaneKOA, thestoriesofmyheart, lly-papo99, WhiteAngel78, __epic sweetness712_, _InuKag808_, and chillwithJyl. 

**Thank you very much, you are all very nice! Here's another chapter, enjoy! :)**

**(5)**

* * *

_(Klaus POV)_

_I still cannot understand how Kol got locked up by those humans.__ Why was even Kol doing in Mystic Falls anyway? Whatever the reason, he being held up by mere humans__ cannot be possible. Unless... Has mother and her spirits already made another move against me? __Against us? _

_Well then whatever it is and if that's the case I'll show her how indestructible I am. She can never destroy me. And now that the Bennet witch has chosen my side, let's see how far mother's spirits can work again__st __me._

The night was long. Finally, Klaus returned to his own body. Bonnie and his witch successfully performed the blood magic. Elijah left after he and Klaus had talked and made arrangements. Bonnie stayed for a while to look out for the weak Tyler. Once Tyler was fully awake, she gave him instructions and went to Caroline before she leaves for Mystic falls together with Klaus' witch.

Klaus looks at his self in the mirror. He can once again feel the powerful blood flowing in the veins of his Original hybrid body. Once he shows those humans how great his power is, he can leave the town and enjoy his freedom with his family, invincible and surrounded by his powerful army.

* * *

Caroline stirred from the couch as she wakes up early in the morning. She wondered how she had slept that much when she'd been worrying all night. She had dreamt something that she can't fully remember. All she's able to recall from that dream is the face of Bonnie looking at her and saying something. She starts to worry again about what had happened last night.

She immediately stood up and went back to her room to check her phone. Just as she starts to climb the stairs, she noticed the light coming from her room. Is Klaus in there?

"Klaus?" Caroline called.

The house remained silent. She continued going upstairs until she's already at the slightly opened door of her bedroom. She opened it wider and went inside. What she found had shocked her.

There are two dead people lying on the floor, gray and drained from blood. Caroline's eyes widened as she saw another corpse being dropped on the floor by none other than the only creature she's living with in this house.

Caroline saw the blood flowing from his mouth as he wiped it while looking at her.

"Caroline" he states, seeing her.

Caroline's face went angry and she looked at him with hate, then concern for herself.

"What's happening here?" She asked, trying to be tough while the morbid sight is on the floor greeting her good morning.

"Caroline, I can explain. I... I needed to do this Caroline." He said, his vampire face is now more human-like. His eyes had never left hers since he saw her, trying to cautiously watch her face turn to shock then anger then confusion.

Tyler walked towards her.

"Whatever you're planning Klaus I'm not going to let you do it." Caroline regained her strength and had become watchful of each of "Klaus's" actions, especially when he started walking towards her.

Tyler stopped just one step from her. He looked into her eyes and smiled a little. "Caroline, it's me Tyler. I'm Tyler." He finally said it.

Caroline scoffs at him at first. But then her eyebrows met in confusion as she scans Tyler's face. She fixed her eyes on his and then realized he's telling the truth.

"Tyler" She whispered. Her eyes opened wide and brightened. "Tyler!" She placed her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Caroline, I'm glad you're safe" Tyler embraced her back and told her. He then broke the hug and looked at her. "I'm sorry I have to do this, I was so weak after I got my body and I just had to feed."

Caroline felt very happy she forgot about the corpses. She stood straight and looked at the dead bodies before she looked at Tyler again. Caroline missed him so much but she just had to ask something.

"Where's Klaus?" She asked Tyler.

Tyler was just opening his mouth when something sounded behind Caroline. There leaning by the door was Klaus in all his glory, back to his own Original hybrid body.

"Looking for me love?" Klaus had his arms folded, his face smiling sweetly at Caroline.

Caroline turned around to see Klaus' happy face. So this is what happened while she's asleep. Can anything ever slow down? Everything's just happening so fast. She just sighed heavily as she looks at Klaus.

"Good morning to you Caroline." Klaus tells Caroline as he walks inside, towards the two of them. "I am so sorry you have to lay your eyes on this unpleasant sight in your room first thing in the morning. Our friend, you know Thalia, placed Tyler here after he dropped unconscious last night when I left his body. But he had to attend to his needs... I'm hoping you can forgive him for that." Klaus tried to explain for Tyler.

Caroline, although having so many questions to ask, just stood in confused silence as she waits for more explanations. Her arms now folded in front of her chest.

Klaus then turned to Tyler. "Tyler my friend, I believe you have some important matters to attend to immediately?" He asked him with the corner of his lip slightly upturned.

Caroline looked at Tyler who looked down at his foot before turning to Caroline. "Caroline, I still haven't regained my strength. I still can't feel anything. I have to feed more. And I have to go to deal with something. But I'll be back."

"But where are you going?" Caroline asked him. _He's going again? But he just came back. And what's he going to do?_

"I won't be anywhere Mystic Falls but I have to go and meet a few people who can help us." Tyler explained. "I'll be with a couple of Klaus' hybrids, and I'll be safe. Don't worry." He smiled.

Caroline can see Tyler's eyes being sad yet determined and noticing the urgency in his voice, she embraced Tyler again. "Please be safe Tyler" She whispered, still being confused.

Klaus had to turn his eyes away to allow them a little privacy. Moreover he doesn't like what's happening at that moment anyway. He just smirked at how he noticed Caroline's face turns soft at Tyler's face but rigid at the sight of his.

Klaus, his hands on his back, walked towards the door away from them. He then turned his face slightly back at them.

"Caroline, you might want to know what happened last night. I'll be in the next room if you wish to find out about it. I'm more than happy to fill you in with the news." He said then smiled slightly before leaving the room.

"I have to go Care, I just needed to have some strength. I will be back after a while." Tyler kissed Caroline before he left without another word.

One of Klaus's hybrids then came in the room and started to carry the dead bodies out. She checked her phone to find out there wasn't any message or any missed call.

* * *

Klaus was sitting down on a small stool in his room, his head down, and his hands focused on working with a hammer, pounding a nail into some piece of wood. His teeth are busy 'holding' another nail. Caroline just walked into his room when he took that nail in between his teeth and start hammering it into that same wooden piece. He looked up at Caroline without moving his head up.

"Just so you know, Tyler isn't sired even if he's weak after waking up last night. He needs to go and talk to a few of his kind."

Caroline remained standing as she watches Klaus. "I know he's telling the truth. And I know he wasn't sired to you anymore" She simply stated.

Klaus looked at her as he stood up. He walked towards a wooden cabinet, kneeled down and placed the piece of wood at the bottom part of the cabinet. He straightened up, facing Caroline.

"What happened last night?" Caroline asked.

"Your mother's safe. She's with the mayor and your friend's mother as well. They're still in town but they're safe." Klaus told Caroline. He saw relief from Caroline's eyes after he told her that.

Silence followed. Caroline found herself looking out the windows and trying to think of what will happen to them all next. Bonnie had already switched Klaus and Tyler. Mystic Falls still isn't safe. She and Tyler can stay here while they try and help Stefan, Damon and the others with their plan back in town silently.

And now that Klaus is in his own body, he will now finally leave them. He'll be gone forever from their lives. She sighed, trying to ignore that pinch of sadness that had crept inside her chest for a reason she doesn't know and would never want to know.

"So, when are you planning to leave?" Caroline broke the silence. When she turned her head to Klaus, she found him staring at her while leaning on that cabinet. She looked down immediately after she met his stare.

Klaus chuckled. "I am very sorry to disappoint you sweetheart but as much as I want to, I'm not going to leave yet."

Caroline turned her head up and frowned in confusion. "What do you mean you're not going yet?" She asked.

"Well, it seems that the combined efforts of your friends are no match against the humans."

"What? What are you talking about? Did something bad happen?" Caroline stared to get really worried again.

"They had Stefan and Elena locked up in some cell. They asked me to help them and so I agreed seeing I had no other choice. If I hadn't agreed your friend wouldn't have returned me back into my body. And I wouldn't have to keep the stake"

Caroline swallowed it all in. "Is the council really that powerful?" She asked with genuine concern from her eyes.

Klaus' face grew gentler. "Well, with the fact that they've also got Kol then I would say yes." He paused as he looks at her, watching her reaction. "They may be… strong."

Caroline inhaled deeply then exhales with so much worry. Klaus watches her with guarded eyes. "But let go of your worry my love I'm positive they can't be any stronger than me and my hybrids." He smiled politely.

Caroline looked at him as she realizes Klaus is trying to make her relax, she looked down.

After seconds of silence, Caroline asked Klaus. "Why are you doing this? You can just go and leave us. You're so... free. It's not like I can really stop you when you go. And the stake's not really a threat to you now that we can't really kill you after all."

Klaus snickered. "You really think of me as that bad, don't you? Well sweetheart, just like what I've already told you, my brother is unfortunately in the same condition Stefan and Elena are in. And I will have to go there, and give him a lesson on how to properly deal with... humans." Klaus wanted to say 'weaklings' instead of 'humans' but he's afraid he might make Caroline flinch at his words since he's well aware of how much Caroline is still clinging to her humanity.

Caroline just looks at him and sighed silently. "I'm sorry about Kol."

Klaus raised his eyebrows. He gazed at her eyes before he let out a gentle smile. She really doesn't need to say sorry for that.

"Now, how about some breakfast first before we start our little project in the music room?" Klaus offered her charmingly, again with his eyes sparkling, eyebrows raised and smile wide enough to show the dimples. "I'll also tell you the plan as we go on with our duties for today."

Caroline eyed him and said "Alright." And she smiled to him.

* * *

_(Caroline POV)_

_As I look at him, I can't fail to notice how easy he can fool anyone with that angelic face of his when he smiles. He may be evil, a mass murderer, but his smiling face easily shows_ _anyone he's otherwise._

_But then I realize he's not really some creature who's not capable of feelings. He may have locked his siblings but that's because he cares for them and he just wanted them to be together in the future, free and not running away from anything. He's even going to save his brother._

_I paused. Am I justifying his character? I sighed but then, we're__ practically on the same side now. And after how kind, gentle and nice Klaus had been to me the whole time we're together, I didn't find it very difficult to flash him a sincere smile. Moreover, it's the start of Klaus' final days. He'll leave soon and I'm thinking maybe it is okay to be kinder and nicer to him._

* * *

Klaus and Caroline walked downstairs together. Klaus told Caroline over breakfast he still has to wait for Tyler to get back before they can go on with the plan. Klaus also told her that Tyler has to meet a pack of werewolves he's already acquainted with, to get help from. It seemed Bonnie and Damon's plan is to once and for all defeat the vampire hunting army led by the new sheriff, who calls himself a vampire slayer. According to Klaus, Bonnie thinks there's something in this sheriff that makes him a strong and sort of superhuman, aside from the fact that he has his own army of superhuman vampire slayers scattering all over the town. Bonnie is on her way on discovering what makes them all this powerful and inhuman-like yet still human.

"I'll take this." Caroline told Klaus, referring to the plates as they finish breakfast. "You can go upstairs in the music room as I wash these. I'll just meet you there." She smiled to him.

Klaus noticed how Caroline is being very nice to him over breakfast. He grinned. "In a good mood, aren't we?" He made his comment.

"Well, I know everything will be fine and over soon." She started to work on the dishes while she looks at Klaus from the corner of her eyes. She watched Klaus as he walked over to her and leaned on the counter beside her. She continued to talk, "You know, I just don't understand why they planned to keep me here not doing anything besides all these insignificant housework when I can do other useful things. I'm not really that weak you know. I actually fought Damon and took him down" She smiled and faced Klaus. "Not once" She chuckled.

Klaus's eyes sparkled as he feels Caroline's bright mood. He continued to smile. "Of course you can take him down, you are strong. I have no doubt about that." He said, eyeing her.

Caroline remembered the first time Klaus told her she's strong. She went silent. She looked down and continued on the washing the plates. Klaus turned around and took a towel. "Why don't let me help you with this. It's always fun when we work together." He smiled.

He was standing so close to her. "So, where are you planning to go when all this is over?" She asked him, ignoring the nice feeling of closeness she's starting to fear yet enjoy.

"Oh we'll go to many places. Rebekah and I have travelled so much but we were running around. We got to see and appreciate really beautiful destinations, music, and culture, but we didn't get to fully enjoy all those. But this time we surely will. Now that Kol's here, maybe I just have to put up with Rebekah and him fighting all the time." Klaus said as he wiped the plates dry. He laughed quietly at the thought of his two siblings.

Caroline was amused at how Klaus talked about his siblings like a normal human being.

"It must be fun talking about your brothers and sisters huh. I've never had any." She commented.

Klaus looked at her. "When we were human, we played games with each other a lot. Rebekah and Kol weren't really bad tempered before but when there's only the two of them fighting, they've always been like a cat and dog. I often side with Rebekah since she's always been a darling to me. Elijah was always the one who makes them reconcile with each other after they fight. I just laugh at them afterwards." He grinned. His voice got soft as he continued to talk. "Finn was a quiet person. He preferred to sit around, write poems or wait for and follow mother's orders. Henrik… he was the closest to me." Klaus stopped and turned his attention to wiping the last plate.

Caroline felt Klaus's soft tone when he spoke of Henrik. She reached for a dry towel to wipe her hands clean and dry. "You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to your brother. You didn't intend it to happen." She said softly.

Klaus looked at her. "I did blame myself for that before, but I'm over that already. A thousand years is a long time. And I can't really dwell on that emotion when father was incessantly hunting us down." He smiled sincerely.

She smiled back politely and handed Klaus the hand towel. She realized she's starting to feel with Klaus and decided it would be better if they talk about something else, for now maybe.

"So, we're finished!" She suddenly got hyped up. "Let's get started with the music room. Are the materials ready?" Caroline brightened up and let out her let's-get-back-to-work attitude.

Klaus breathed out a small amused laugh "Yes they are ma'am."

"Then let's go!" Caroline started to walk backwards and smiled amiably at Klaus before turning to head up the stairs.

Klaus followed her with his eyes, twinkling with delight, amusement, and desire. He then started to walk after her, thinking of how he can make her realize that there can be no other future plan suitable for her than a future with him.

* * *

**I hope you like the chapter guys! Please review, I would appreciate any comment you give. And thanks for reading! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter! Again, I thank you all for your story alerts, favorites and reviews! Hope you're enjoying this fic! :)**

**(6)**

* * *

"So, I'm thinking... white?" Caroline started as she scans a large room upstairs. She's thinking this room as the house's music room because of a large grand piano sitting in the center.

Klaus and Caroline are going to spend the day to make the room look good and beautiful.

"Whatever you wish for, I think white's perfect." Klaus said, standing quietly in one corner.

"Okay then" Caroline handed Klaus a paint roller. "You can start over there, while I do this wall. Make sure you do the painting clean. Use the newspapers." Caroline flashed him a pair of wide pretty blue eyes and a small smile.

He took the paint roller and then smirked at how Caroline can really get bossy. Also, he smirked at how he didn't mind. "Alright love, this is going to be a tough day."

"Yes it is."

* * *

The two of them started painting the walls after they covered the floor with newspapers, and all the objects in the room with cloth.

Caroline focused on the task but still can't help thinking about what happened this morning and what's going to happen to them next.

Since Klaus has started to paint the walls, he kept on turning his head to look at Caroline and then got bored when he realized Caroline is so focused on the task, and that she would not start a conversation.

Klaus sighed and put down the paint roller. He looked up at the walls of the room with his hands on his waist.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Caroline is now almost halfway finished with her wall. She was thinking a lot of things, most of them are about the events last night and early this morning.

_(Caroline POV)_

_Everything will be fine. And Tyler's okay now. I just wished he didn't have to kill those people. I wonder how everything will turn out for us, for me, Elena, for everyone, for Klaus as well._

_I let out a heavy sigh then I instantly turned up my head straight when I realized how my mind was just wandering on things that I don't have control over. I went back to reality and noticed how the room was really quiet. I wonder how Klaus is doing with his wall._

_I turned around and shocked to see Klaus sitting comfortably on the covered sofa. And it seemed like he was there for quite a while now. And apparently, he's not doing anything except for staring at my back._

_I raised my eyebrows and place my hand on my waist. _"What do you think you're doing? You're supposed to paint."

_He just gave me a small laugh. _"Nice to hear from you. I thought you've gone mute. You've been quite absorbed in there I noticed. And as for what I'm supposed to do..."_ He paused and then just gave me a wide grin._

_Why is he smiling like that? Am I missing something? I looked all over the room and my mouth fell a bit after seeing how all the three walls of the room are clean, pretty and white._

"You're finished?"

"Well you know as vampires, or hybrids in my case, we have this skill where we can speed up our actions. You might want to try using it."

_Did Klaus just say he vamp sped painting the walls? Klaus stood up from his chair and continued to talk while he walks towards me. _

"I got a little bored with all this silence so I decided I'll just uh, finish quickly... and then… I can just watch you."_ He smiled with his twinkling eyes. There he goes again, trying to be charming._

"Ugh"_ I rolled my eyes and turned back to finish painting the wall. He just won't give up. _

_Klaus walked beside me and started on painting the remaining parts of the wall, helping me finish painting in human speed._

"Were you calling my name?" _I asked him._

"Actually I called you out three times already; to tell you I'm finished. But you were so busy with your thoughts."_ He looked at me. _"You looked alright just this morning, is something bothering you Caroline?"

_I gave him a small laugh. _"Oh, lots of things bother me actually, you included."

_Klaus raised his hand and continued to paint. _"By the way, Tyler has asked me to give a proper burial for those unfortunate beings he didn't intend to kill this morning. The kid was quite distressed about that. One of my hybrids is taking care of the burial. I just thought you might want to know."

_I felt quite thankful about what he said and sighed. I looked at him and asked, _"Did he also tell you when will he be coming back?"

"No, but he'll be back as soon as he can. Don't worry love, your uhm… friend, is safe with his other mates."

_That was what Klaus told me. And I chose to ignore how he called Tyler my 'friend'._

_We painted and talked about other things. Klaus was telling me about the houses he had built in Europe when he was there. He told me how he's fascinated by the different architecture and the amazing works of art he saw in different parts of the world. He didn't bring up that offer he was being persistent with while we talked. It was nice with just him telling me all what he saw and discovered._

_With the way he's telling me all those things, those paintings, sculptures, murals, etc, I can feel how great they were. Klaus was really into them. And it was amazing how he described each of them. They should be really beautiful in reality._

* * *

Klaus and Caroline finished at dusk. Caroline was downstairs for a while for her blood bag and then went back to the music room to find Klaus standing outside on the balcony, gazing out into the trees outside.

The breeze is cool and relaxing and Klaus seemed to be in a good mood. She remembered what she was thinking about before and decided to join Klaus.

"Can I ask you something?" She started. Caroline thought she needs to know about this.

"Of course sweetheart, I've got all the time." He smiled.

Caroline let out a breath. She opened her mouth her only to close it again.

"No, never mind." She turned her head away.

Klaus walked towards her. "Oh please don't do that. Come on, what do you want to know?"

Caroline looked at his face. She continued to gaze at him for a few seconds then asked, "Why are so interested in me?"

Klaus' face became gentler. "But you know it already; do you want me to say it again? You're beautiful, and stunning. You fascinate me Caroline." He told her.

Caroline broke her stare and turned away before making a scoff.

"You know love, you should really stop doing that." Klaus told her. Caroline watched his face and noticed how anyone watching him can easily see the hurt in his eyes.

She sighed and asked, "But do you understand why I push you away? Why I'm never going with you and give in to your offer?" Caroline looked deeply into his eyes, wanting to read them.

Now that Caroline spent much time with Klaus and was able to get to know a little of him, she thinks this confrontation just has to happen.

Klaus stared at her. "Caroline" He started. "You see, we look at things differently. I've been human as well, and I understand what you're trying to tell me. But my humanity was gone a very long time ago." His face grew serious. "I did those things, because it's the best for myself, and for my family. And I don't cling to my humanity because it's a weakness. And I cannot be weak."

Caroline took in what he said. She turned away and sighed.

"If you ignore humanity, then what are you still living for?" Caroline gazed in his eyes once again. "All those human emotions, belongingness, love, they are all what people are living for. And you, you might not be aware of it, but you're going after those feelings as well."

Klaus broke his gaze and turned his face away. He breathed out a smirk. "Thank you Caroline for thinking that much about me." His face went cold. "But I think this conversation has to end now."

"Why?" Caroline asked him, with a louder voice. "Are you afraid of what I'm going to tell you next? That you're also still clinging to your humanity no matter how many times you deny it, and that makes you weak, is that it?"

Klaus turned to her with a glare. "You should stop now Caroline. Our little chat this morning was nice but I'm afraid it's not going to be any better."

Caroline glared back before walking away. She turned to her bed and tried to calm herself down.

* * *

Klaus left for the night. He was hungry and he wanted to enjoy fresh blood. Caroline had angered him so much and he needs to turn his attention away from her.

He found a couple by the lake deep in the woods. They seemed to be lovers. He showed them what he really was first so that they would run and he can chase them. He loved the hunt so much and when he finally seized them, the taste of fresh blood was ecstasy.

He calmed down after he fed and went back to the house. He went straight to his room to take a shower. After he got cleaned, he went to Caroline's room to check on her. He pushed the door slightly and found out the bed was empty. He went inside to see the rest of the room and didn't find Caroline.

He finally found her when he turned around. At the doorway of the room, Caroline had her arms folded in front of her chest.

"Where have you been?" She asked although she knew well he went out to feed and kill another life.

"Some place you wouldn't want to know." Klaus told her coldly.

Caroline stood silent. She dropped her arms and gazed at Klaus' moonlit face in the dark.

"I'm sorry about a while ago." She told him softly and looked down. "I shouldn't have said that. I didn't need to say that. I mean, you're leaving soon anyway and you're not bothering us anymore, so, it wasn't really my business."

Klaus' cold stare softened. "It's alright love. No harm done. Now you should go to sleep."

"Right" Caroline walked past Klaus towards her bed.

Klaus watched as she tucks herself under the blanket. Just when Caroline seemed comfortable enough to sleep, Klaus walked towards the bed and gazed down on her.

Caroline looked up. "What's the problem?"

"I remember the night I gave you my blood." He said.

Caroline got nothing to say so she just turned her face to the side table. Klaus then sat down on the edge of her bed. She was quite surprised at that she moved her body slightly away from Klaus.

Klaus leaned closer to her and said, "Before I leave, when all of this is over, I would like to talk to you. Would you allow me a few moments with you when that time comes?" He asked her earnestly.

Caroline met his soft, gentle gaze. "Of course" she said softly like a whisper.

Klaus smiled a little. "Sweet dreams Caroline." He said as he stood up and then walked out of the room.

* * *

**I hope you like the chapter. Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! It's been almost a week and I thank you for still reading this fic. Thank you very much for the nice reviews, alerts and favorites! Really, they make my day! I hope you'll enjoy this one :) **

**(7)**

* * *

It was noontime when Caroline, who was sitting on the living room, heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to see a middle aged woman and a pretty young lady whose age she thinks is the same as hers. The woman is smiling at her while the lady is looking down on the ground.

"Hi! What can I do for you?" asked Caroline.

The woman was the first one to speak. She wears a modest white dress that shows the curves of her body from the appropriate places. Her hair is black and her face is sophisticatedly made up. Caroline somehow felt small with her simple get up consisting of a simple yellow blouse and a pair of jeans.

"Hello. Good morning. We're the Graysons. We live a couple of blocks from here, just near the town square. My name is Emerald and this is my daughter Emily. We're on our way to church when we decided to pay a visit to the town's, new residents, I believe?" She flashed a smile.

Caroline just looked at her as she talks. Aside from the obvious impression of confidence she gives out, there's something about the way she talks that tells she's someone on a mission.

"I'm the town mayor by the way." Emerald continued, extending her arms for a handshake.

Before she knew it, Caroline had let her mouth open to make an 'Oh' sound. "Hello Mayor Grayson. It's very nice to meet you. My name is Caroline. We're not really staying here to live for a long time. We're just the temporary caretakers of this old house." Caroline answered as she took the mayor's hand for a shake.

The mayor was looking at Caroline from top to toe while she was talking. She smiled again and answered, "I see. I only heard about your arrival while I was in the town market. I just thought it would be nice to say hi after I learned of the news. Our town is not really big and we seldom have new people going here for residence."

"Oh, I've never really been around but I'm sure the town's a nice place. We feel quite comfortable in here and safe." Caroline said, her polite smile is still plastered on her face.

Caroline noticed how the lady called Emily kept on looking at her but also kept on looking down immediately when Caroline tries to look back at her to smile. What a very shy girl.

"Well then I think you might like what I'll tell you next." The mayor said, smiling. Caroline turned her gaze back to the mayor. "The town is having our annual lights festival tonight. You might want to go in the town square tonight and join in the celebration. There will be night markets, a lights display show, dancing, and fireworks. And oh by the way, by 'we' you mean you and...?"

"Oh I'm with uhm, a..."

"Good afternoon lovely ladies. My name is Klaus." Klaus appeared behind the lady called Emily.

Emily jumped, startled. She turned around to face the man who just spoke behind her. She accidentally met his gaze and became trapped in it all of a sudden. She's not aware of it but she's staring at Klaus.

"Oh I'm very sorry, it seems I startled everyone. I can't help but overhear your conversation and I think it would be appropriate to introduce myself to the mayor." Klaus smiled and continued to talk as he walks past the visitors into the doorway.

Emily, who was staring at Klaus, looked down at once he's already right beside Caroline.

"We thank you very much Mayor Grayson for the warm welcome visit. It's a pleasure." Klaus continued.

Caroline spoke next. "Klaus and I are working in the house together. Thank you very much for the invitation, I'm sure tonight's going to be fun."

Caroline didn't fail to notice how Emily had reacted upon seeing Klaus earlier. Is she crushing on him? She continued to look at Emily who is now making shy yet adorable glances at Klaus.

"Oh, believe me it is going to be fun. Right, Emily?" Mayor Grayson turned to her daughter. Caroline noticed the tenderness of Mayor's eyes as she looks at her daughter.

Emily's head went up straight at the sound of her name. "Yes." She blurted out right away. "Mom's right. I-it's going to be fun there." She stuttered as she tried to meet Klaus' face. "I uhm, I hope you'll come later."

Caroline turned her head at Klaus and saw how he also keeps on staring at Emily. Klaus is dangerously locking eyes with her. Caroline immediately heard the girl's heartbeat go faster as she averted her eyes from Klaus' stare, while blushing. This girl is seriously having a crush on Klaus.

She didn't know where it came from but after seeing how Klaus looked at Emily and how his stare affected her, she clapped her hands together straight away to get everyone's attention to her.

"Okay!" she said in an energetic tone. Then she instantly placed both her hands around Klaus' left arm and told their visitors, "Well then we're definitely going later! Right, Klaus?"

Klaus slowly turned his head from Emily to Caroline's hand on his arm. He moved his eyes up at Caroline and then looked down to chuckle, dimples forming on his face.

Klaus turned to fully face Caroline and met her eyes. "Of course, sweetheart"

Caroline swallowed and turned back to their visitors. "We'll see you then I guess."

Emily looked down again after she saw the affectionate gesture Klaus and Caroline just shared.

Emerald's arms went to her daughter's back as she says, "That's great! It's very nice finally meeting you. We'll just see you later."

They said goodbye and then walked towards their car. Emily was still looking down as her mother holds her by her tiny shoulders while they walk away.

* * *

Klaus sits on the couch gaping at Caroline who's standing opposite him. He can't help but be amused at what just happened. When the mayor and her daughter left, Caroline immediately pulled her hands off his arms and went inside without a word.

"So much for keeping a low profile" He commented.

Caroline, who is standing with her hands on her waist and her back on Klaus, turned around to face him.

"Whatever you're planning to do with that girl Klaus, I'm not going to let you." Caroline told him, now with her arms crossed.

Klaus gave out a small amused laugh. "Caroline I'm not planning anything to do with her."

"Well I saw how you looked at her!"

Klaus continued to grin. "Tell me love, how did I look at her?"

"Well you...you're staring at her like...like..." Caroline doesn't really know the answer to that. It was then that she realized she only didn't like it, that's all. She sighed and turned her face away.

Klaus stopped grinning and just looked at her. He stood up from the couch and walked towards Caroline. "Shall we back out then? I didn't really expect you to say yes to them."

Caroline was still bothered by how she had just acted. She can't be jealous, can she? She ignored that thought instantly.

"I already said yes. We should go. We'll just find the mayor, say hi, don't chat with anyone and just come back home."

* * *

Caroline, already dressed in a blue casual dress and a jacket, is ready for their unplanned trip to the town square for the festival. She checked her phone first for any messages.

Bonnie texted her she already found the spell that can reverse the one that made the vampire slayers somewhat super humans. Now all they're waiting for is the return of Tyler with other werewolves and then they'll end all their problems once and for all.

She walked to Klaus' room to inform him of the news. She noticed the door was wide open. She didn't see Klaus so she went inside to check.

"Is there a problem?" Caroline heard Klaus' voice behind her. She turned around and saw him standing. Apparently Klaus had just finished drying from his shower as he appeared with only his pants on.

Caroline looked at his unclothed chest and turned her face away immediately. She heard Klaus snickered. "I'm sorry I thought you weren't here." Caroline said. She didn't fail to notice the mark on Klaus' bare chest. It wasn't that prominent but she saw it anyway.

"You don't really have to be so shy love" Klaus answered. "Is there something you want to say?"

When Caroline faced him he's already wearing his gray shirt. "Bonnie sent me a message. She already found the spell against the council."

"Yeah, I got the message as well. Your friend really does live up to her last name. I'm actually glad for her. She's finally accepted who she really is and now she's exploring her capabilities." Klaus was looking intently at Caroline.

Caroline didn't miss what Klaus was trying to tell her. She smirked and then just sighed.

Klaus realized Caroline isn't going to say anything so he told her next "Well then, I think both of us are ready, shall we go?" He smiled.

* * *

The festival was indeed magical.

The town square was illuminated with bright colored lamps hanging on strings. The town may be small but there are so many people. There were children, teenagers and adults. There were stalls selling fancy stuff. At the middle there was a stage where Caroline and Klaus saw mayor made a speech about the celebration. A band plays and there was dancing.

It was really fun and Caroline was enchanted.

"Wow, I never imagined a small quiet town like this creates such events. We've never had anything like this in Mystic Falls" Caroline said as she walks around with Klaus. She's looking up at every corner and smiling with delight.

"Yeah, it's indeed very nice." Klaus agreed. "I actually planned on telling the mayor we couldn't go because of obvious reasons, but I'm very happy you said yes." he continued.

Without even looking at him, Caroline knew he was smirking. She felt really irritated by how smoothly Klaus had reminded her of why she agreed to this but she just can't help smiling. She just turned her face away to hide her little smile. She was only thankful Klaus isn't asking her more about her action that afternoon.

They still can't get the mayor to see them because she's busy being surrounded by a large group of people. They don't want to attract people so they decided to just sit in a bench not too far from the town square until they find the mayor alone.

"I haven't seen Emily yet. Did you?" Caroline asked Klaus.

"No I didn't. But I don't think she'll show up tonight to meet us" Klaus answered.

She faced Klaus. "How do you know that?"

"I believe the poor lady's depressed after what happened this afternoon."

Caroline's eyebrows met. What does he mean she'll get depressed? Is it because of what she did? It was only a crush she has towards Klaus why would she get depressed about that?

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

Klaus smirked. "When you lived for a long time, you get to meet different kinds of people. Those kinds of people, they still have in them the ways of their ancestors." Caroline was listening. "They were actually looking for a potential husband for Emily. They heard a new man in town and so they visited, hoping they meet a decent bachelor. And I believe you already noticed how she had looked at me. Then what happened next is that you claimed me as yours and then it's now over for a possibility of me and Emily getting married. Shallow maybe but it's simply like that." Klaus told Caroline.

Caroline sat up straight. "What? But that's ridiculous! I mean, why can't she just mingle among other people her age, get to know someone and fall for him? She's very pretty and I'm sure she'll meet someone who will love her."

Klaus laughed a little. "Well that's their lives. Now you agree how humans are ridiculous now don't you."

Caroline rolled her eyes and smirked. "Of course not, but I can't blame anyone if they become ridiculous and pathetic especially if that person doesn't receive any love. But at least Emily's mother loves her and cares much about her."

It was too late when Caroline really thought about what she just said. She found herself holding her breath when she realized how insensitive her remark was. She looked at Klaus from the corner of her eyes and saw him looking far ahead, over the colorful lights in the town square.

Of course she already knew Klaus' family history. She then asked herself, when did she start to care about this monster's feelings? She perfectly understood before that Klaus isn't capable of real feelings but after all the times she had been with him, she knew she may have already started to think otherwise.

She knows how he cares for his sibling, although in a twisted way. He even understood about that very 'human' thing with the mayor and Emily.

Caroline slowly turned to Klaus. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean-"

"Shhhh" Klaus interrupted her. "Look over there." He pointed his index towards the town square.

The people are gathered around an open area with paper lamps on their hands. The man on the stage was counting, and at the count of three, each person freed his own lamp and let it fly into the sky.

Caroline watched in amazement. She stood up and looked at the utterly beautiful night sky, illuminated wonderfully by the enchanting sky lanterns along with the bright shining stars.

"Wow. It's incredible." Caroline was almost speechless.

"Yes it is."

They watched the night sky in silence.

"I'm sure you've seen this before."

"I have. With Rebekah. And also with Elijah. But we were in other parts of the world... I can show you more of this if you want to." Klaus whispered to her.

Caroline just breathed a gleeful smirk at Klaus and shook her head. Unbelievable. There he is again.

* * *

They were able to corner the mayor while people are still enjoying the view of the night sky. After they greeted the mayor, both of them just went straight home.

The hybrids told Klaus nothing happened while they were away. It's past 10 at night; apparently they were only gone for about three hours.

Klaus escorted Caroline at her bedroom door.

"Well that was really fun. I didn't really expect this to happen today." Caroline told Klaus.

"Yeah, well I'm sure you had fun." Klaus smiled at her.

"I did. But that's it. I mean, there should be no more of that. We can't agree anymore to future invitations. We're lucky no one really paid attention to us, being new and all that. It's too dangerous." Caroline said.

Klaus let out a gentle laugh. "Perfect, now you just had to remind yourself about that."

Caroline responded with a small laugh. Well she really felt good tonight.

Klaus walked nearer Caroline so they stand face to face with smiles on their faces.

"Good night Caroline" Klaus told her when their little laugh ended.

Caroline looked up at Klaus and saw him studying her face. They gazed at each other with flicker of light in their eyes.

With all her might, Caroline averted her eyes to the side and swallowed. "Good night." she whispered.

Caroline looked down while she waits for Klaus to turn around and walk away.

She's very much aware of their closeness. And she's very much aware of her fast breathing. And she's very much aware of the fact that they're breathing the same air. And of course, she's very much and perfectly aware of the fear and desire starting to crawl under her skin.

She doesn't want to look up his face but she can't seem to turn around and close the door either. She continued to look at the floor when she noticed Klaus' hand very slowly reaching for hers. At the slightest touch of his fingers, she pulled her hand away at once and her head instantly went up to face Klaus.

That was a big mistake she knew she cannot anymore undo. She's already trapped in his gaze and there was no way out.

The next thing she knew, they were kissing passionately against her bedroom wall.

* * *

**They finally kissed! I really hope you enjoyed this one. Please review! I really like to know how you think about the chapter. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**I am truly happy about all your comments, all the story alerts and everything. Thank you, you awesome readers :)  
Here's the next chapter :)**

**(8)**

* * *

Caroline knew she wasn't thinking right. But right now she doesn't care. At that moment when Klaus tried to touch her hand only to trap her in his eyes, all the restrictions she held inside vanished.

She knew that Klaus saw everything from her eyes...

the longing, the desire, the tenderness, the lust.

She saw those things in his as well. The feeling was too intense to ignore. And there's no way she couldn't act on it any longer.

That's when she slowly raised her hands to cup Klaus' face. Klaus looked at her with deep, affectionate eyes. His gaze was enough to pull Caroline into him. Her hands went down to his neck as she tiptoed and placed her lips into his.

"Klaus..." Caroline whispered into his mouth.

Klaus placed his hand at the back of her waist and pulled her closer to his body, leaving no space in between. Caroline kissed him again, now deep and intense.

Klaus kissed her back with the same intensity. She let Klaus' tongue conquer her mouth passionately; both of them are like hungry beasts. Klaus walked her back onto the wall and pressed himself on her while their passionate kiss continues uninterrupted.

Caroline's jacket was already on the floor. Caroline's hands travelled all over Klaus' bare chest and back while they kiss. Klaus' hand moved up her back and down her thighs. He lifted Caroline's thigh to press himself at the middle of her. Caroline felt him and moaned inside his mouth.

Caroline pulled away to catch her breath. She hugged Klaus tightly; her arms are tight around his shoulders and his back. She allowed her chin to rest on his neck as both of them breathe heavily. Klaus lifted her up while still pressing her on the wall. Caroline shut her eyes as she achingly feels Klaus.

He trailed kisses down her neck, her collarbone then up again, kissing the lining of her jaw. He went up again her lips for another passionate kiss. Klaus' kiss was intense and Caroline's body is completely burning in flames. She melted into his embrace as she kissed him forcefully as well. She tasted every inch of his lips, his tongue, his mouth; all of it was dangerously good.

Klaus pulled his face away and put Caroline down. He held Caroline's shoulders firmly but gently, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Caroline sweetheart, are you sure you want to continue this?" He said, his eyes burning with tender passion.

Caroline looked at him and studied his face. Her body is very much ready for surrender. Then she became aware of Klaus' tight hold on her shoulders, making her stay still. She studied Klaus' face more and after a quick second, it dawned on her what she was doing. What they were doing. She was completely overpowered by her feelings and now she's aware of it all. Her eyes widened and she froze.

Klaus held her still. He wants her to be aware of this. He saw how her eyes opened into the realization of their feverish act. He felt how she went still. He slid his hands down her shoulders, freeing her, but not interrupting their gazes. The flicker in his eyes had changed from being fiery to passionate to gentle. And now his eyes were beseeching.

Caroline pulled away from his embrace and walked backwards to the other side of the room. Her face is still in shock. She placed her hand over her mouth.

"I-I-I can't…oh my god…" She breathed out in whisper. Her body was still shaky, from the heated passion and from the complete awareness of everything. She can't believe what had just happened.

Klaus stared at her. He calmed himself down. He didn't walk towards her since he completely understands Caroline wouldn't want him to. He turned around and now he's standing with his back on her.

"I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Caroline." Klaus quietly told her and walked out of the room.

* * *

It was hard to sleep at night. Caroline rolled over her bed several times. She's thinking over her feelings and 'rearranging' them, placing them into proper places. She remembered the feelings she had last night, those well-kept feelings that she wasn't supposed to let out in the open.

She has been denying to everyone the pull Klaus has on her, the attraction. She even denies that to herself. But after last night, she doesn't really know if she could still do that as strongly as before. She knew couldn't contest the truth of it all.

And she did not miss the fact that Klaus didn't actually let her completely submit herself to him last night. Klaus knew how she felt but why didn't he just let her last night? What does he really want with her?

But what the hell. She tried to remember all the things Klaus has done. Aunt Jenna, Elena, Bonnie, Tyler, everyone... Klaus may have been kind to her, but she has to start distancing herself from him.

* * *

It's early in the morning. Caroline is now fast asleep. Klaus was on the porch.

He also had trouble sleeping last night. He felt every touch and every kiss. Now he knew how it felt to have Caroline in his embrace. But he knew she wasn't ready yet.

When he was trying to sleep last night, one of his hybrids called him and said they're on their way to Mystic Falls along with several others, a huge pack of werewolves.

Now what they only need is a few words from Klaus. And the doppelganger's blood.

Klaus smiled and made his way out of the house.

* * *

Caroline was woken up in the afternoon by a phone call. She opened her eyes and Klaus' face flashed before her eyes as she remembered what happened last night. She may be a bit confident just before she slept last night (or was it this morning?), but now she feels dread at the thought that she'll see Klaus again. She wouldn't know how she will respond to him now after what happened.

The phone kept on ringing. She sat up and wrinkled her face. She took her phone and looked at who's calling her. It's Elena.

"Elena?" She asked herself. She's very wide awake now. She moved her thumb to press the answer button when she remembers Elena is in the custody of the council.

Why is she calling? How?

She pressed it anyway and listened to the other line without speaking first. After a few seconds someone spoke.

"Caroline?" It was really Elena. She was whispering.

She straightened up and answered back, "Oh my god Elena!"

"Caroline, listen. We're still locked up here. I can't get to Damon and the others." Elena paused. Caroline noticed how Elena's voice was faltering. After a second, she heard her sob.

"Elena, are you alright? What's happening?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline, they're hurting Stefan. And I couldn't do anything. They're torturing him. They want Klaus and the other Originals." Elena was crying now. "And Jeremy… they've brainwashed him Caroline. I... I don't know what to do anymore." Elena kept on crying. Her sobs and the urgency on her voice made Caroline instantly afraid and alarmed. "I can't get to everyone. Please tell them what's happening, tell them about Jeremy. You're the only one I can get to do it."

"Okay, don't worry Elena, I'll tell them at once. How did you call me?"

"I managed to snatch this away. Oh my god Caroline, Jeremy... He hates me now and he's turned against us. But I don't know if Damon already knows about this. Please tell him Caroline."

"Elena, calm down. You have to be strong. I will tell Damon and you'll be fine."

Elena somehow stopped sobbing. "Thanks Care. I'm glad I was able to get to you."

"What else is happening there? They won't kill Stefan, will they? What about Kol?"

"They brought vampires in here. And they killed most of them. And it wasn't a quick death for each one. And Stefan's in a serious condition. He's not fighting back. I couldn't' do anything. They're dangerous Caroline." Caroline heard Elena sob again. "They couldn't get to Kol. Kol's locked up but no one has touched him. He has killed everyone who came into his cell."

"Are there anything else we need to know?"

"Caroline. The sheriff. He's-"

Elena's phone went dead. Caroline tried to dial it again but there was no connection.

She rose from the bed and stood by the window. She dialed Damon's number.

"You're kind of interrupting our witch here Blondie. How's your puppy there?" She heard Damon answered and ignored what he said.

"Elena called me." Caroline told Damon her conversation with Elena.

* * *

"Klaus?" Caroline called him out after she ended her call with Damon and got dressed.

She's still a bit shaky after learning what's happening in Mystic Falls. Damon told him to tell Klaus and keep him near. She has to deal with this first. She went around the house but didn't find Klaus. She went back to her room and that's when she found a note by her bedside table.

"Tyler called. They need me. I'll be back love. - Klaus"

After a couple of hours sitting beside her phone, worrying and waiting for calls and messages, she heard a car pull over just across the street. She looked out the window and saw a familiar man walking towards the house.

The middle-aged man is muscularly built, his moustache is thick. His head has gone bald on top but his dark brown hair still covers the sides and the back of his head. He looked much older the last time Caroline saw this man many years ago. Caroline knew who that man was.

She went downstairs and hid in a corner. The man knocked three times. Thalia the hybrid opened the door.

"Hi, good afternoon ma'am" With a tone of urgency in his voice, the man humbly told the hybrid. "I'm very sorry but my car broke down. I'm on my way to a town called Mystic Falls and it's a long way still. I hope you could lend me some help. There's an emergency that I need to attend to in town. Please help me ma'am."

What is uncle doing here? Why is he going to Mystic Falls? Caroline thought.

She remembered how this man, her arrogant uncle, estranged himself from her family when he learned that his younger brother, Caroline's father Bill, is gay and had left Liz for a man. He also left town and cut all ties with Caroline's family. She never really liked this uncle, even as a little girl.

She didn't hear the hybrid responding to her uncle. After a few seconds, she saw the hybrid place her hand on her uncle's neck tightly. Knowing what's going to happen next, she came out of the shadows.

"No, don't!" Caroline stopped the hybrid from killing her uncle.

But it was too late to actually stop anything. The hybrid turned her head to Caroline, and much to her surprise, the hybrid's body fell limp on the floor.

Caroline was shocked to see what happened next. She saw her uncle's bloodied hands holding the hybrid's heart.

"Oh, hello there Caroline. I was expecting you to open the door for me. I've heard so much about you. We've got a lot of catching up to do, don't you think?" Her uncle faced her, now grinning like a maniac.

How could she forget that her uncle is also a vampire hunter? And knowing how notorious her own father is in vampire torturing, she didn't doubt that her uncle would be much worse. But how come he was able to rip a heart out of a hybrid? She can hear his heartbeat, he's still a human.

She felt fear rose in her chest. She immediately turned to run away but she felt a sting in her neck. It's a vervain dart. She fell to the floor. And before she passed out, she heard her uncle.

"Congratulate me later dear Caroline. I'm the new sheriff. Aren't I better than your mom?"

* * *

**So, what do you think? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took so many days but here's the next chapter! **

**I'm very glad for all the nice reviews! I especially thank you **_**Lily94, beverlie4055, angel1725, SweetyK, KahlanDarcy, **_**and **_**JaneA0202 **_**for reviewing. You've all been really really helpful! :)**

**(9)**

* * *

"I can't get through." Bonnie said as she stands up from the wooden floor of the old cabin in the middle of the forest back in Mystic Falls.

Bonnie is with three other witches. The witches seemed to be working for Klaus and were brought in town by Elijah. The witches had just finished chanting Latin sentences on their fourth attempt to make a spell work. They have been working on it since early in the morning. And now, the sun is bright and high at noon.

The spell is supposed to break another spell that has made the 'vampire slayers' of the council somewhat as powerful as vampires.

The plan is to make those superhuman vampire hunters turn into simple human beings, and then save everyone with hopefully less slaughter and death. Bonnie's idea.

If the spell won't work and the enemy is still powerful, fighting, killing and a great deal of violence might be inevitable and Klaus' hybrids will be significant players in the plan. Damon's first idea.

"Try again. Your powers should be enough." Elijah said, still standing in the shadowy corner of the room. "Unless we are lacking something?"

"It can't be. All the things we need for the spell to work are present." Abby told Elijah. She's in the room as well, to guide her daughter in the practice of dark witchcraft. Abby turned to Bonnie with concerned look on her face. "Why don't you rest for a while and then we'll try again later?"

"I was able to feel the spell working. But every time, I feel it only for a while and then it stops abruptly." Bonnie told her mom. "I think we're blocked by witches working for the enemy."

Elijah walked towards Bonnie. His face is blank, tranquil yet analyzing. "Then what do you suggest?"

"We have to stop those witches." Bonnie told him.

Abby spoke next. "If witches want to block the kind of magic our family has, they have to maintain a little distance, not far from us."

"Then that would mean they're also here in Mystic Falls..." Bonnie stated.

Before anyone can speak next, their heads turned as the door burst open, revealing a sweaty and a little blood-spattered Damon. His eyebrows are upwards and his blue eyes wide open to tell everyone some news.

"Enemy witches you say?" Damon started. "Yes they're here. And not very far. Unfortunately, they are well protected."

Everyone was confused, wondering what the hell is Damon talking about. Damon then opened the door wider to let them see the brainwashed, still-human, weak yet unharmed, dozy Jeremy tied up into a chair in the far corner on the other side of the cabin.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie called. "What did you do Damon?"

Bonnie was about to walk towards Jeremy when Damon stopped her with his index finger raised up. "Nah-uh. You might be surprised, he's not so much like the ex boyfriend you know" Damon told Bonnie, the corner of his lips are up in a sarcastic smile.

Damon explained to them what he found out from Caroline, how he took Jeremy and how he squeezed out information from him.

Damon walked around and looked at each one of them. "All of them, the council's witches, Elena, Stefan, your original brother, and many of those freaking mutants are all in one single place." He continued explaining. "The first plan won't work without bloodshed. Plus they know too much about us and our plan now. We can't let them make another move."

Everyone thought in silence for a few seconds. Elijah finally spoke.

"Well then, that would only leave us no choice." Everyone is now looking at Elijah. Abby is worried. Damon is somewhat apprehensive but prepared. Bonnie is composed and ready. "We attack tonight. Klaus won't be long. They're coming." Elijah told them.

* * *

_(Caroline POV)_

_It was dark when I woke up. I feel pain from my arms, my hands, my legs. Every part of my body is sore and throbbing. There are cuts and burns on my skin and they hurt so much. What happened to me?_

_I tried to open my eyes wide to see everything. It was dark but I can see stone walls around me. It's like I'm in a cave. I raised my head and turned from left to right._

_I realized I'm half lying on the ground and leaning against a wall. My wrists and ankles are tied in a metal rusty cuff with long chains attached to the wall. I tried to move my body but I can't. _

_I feel so very weak._

_Then light came in from the other side of the cave. I can hear footsteps approaching. I can see a silhouette of a man walking towards me. _

_It's my uncle._

"I see you're awake."_ He told me when he finally stood in front of me. He went down with one knee and looked at me. _"Dear Caroline, I am deeply saddened by the fact that you haven't been so prudent. Tell me, why did you let this happen to you?"

_I can hear him speak and I can understand what he's saying but I'm too weak to speak up. I heard myself groan. What did he do to me? I looked at him angrily and tried to shove him away but I was only able to let out a weak growl. _

_What's wrong with me? I'm very weak. I'm very scared and the pain on my body is unbearable. _

"Look at you. So weak, tired and helpless. Any normal person seeing you like this would be very shocked to know what a real monster you really are Caroline."

_I'm not a monster! What did you do to me? I want to shout at him._

_He stood up and walked around. He laughed. _"So... You and that Original huh. The root of all evil. I had never seen this coming. What a shame. And you call yourself a Forbes."_ He paused and laughed again. _"Well, you're a vampire now, a monster, an abomination. What else can I expect?"

_Somehow, I felt my strength slowly returning. I am now able to move my hands and my feet a little. My vision is becoming clearer. I felt the small wounds from my arms healing._

_I tried to tug at the chains. The long chains allowed me to move my arms and legs freely from where I sit. I stood up slowly and faced him._

"Uncle... please... please let me go. I didn't do anything."_ I begged him with a hoarse voice. I want him to look at my eyes so he can see I'm still me. I know we're not really close but I could only hope for that._

_He turned to face me. His face became angry. _"Do not call me that."_ He shouted at me authoritatively. _"You are no longer my niece nor a Forbes. You're already one of them now."

_I continued to beg him with my eyes. But he continued to laugh at my pain. _

_I can see his grin getting wider._"However, I have to say that I admire your beauty. Now we have the perfect lure for the Original hybrid. Perfect. Just perfect."_ He said next. _

_I can feel my body getting stronger now. My vampire strength must be coming back._

_He kept on talking. _"It's just… It's really so sad… But with a father like that, and an irresponsible mother, no wonder you turned out like this."

_Upon hearing what he just said, I glared at him. How dare he talk about mom and dad like that? With all my strength, I tugged the chains harder. Pieces of rock fell from the walls of the caves as I tried to release myself._

_All the while, the man standing before me just remained still, watching me, grinning. He sneered. _"Your strength can't help you right now my dear."

_But I am completely strong now. My body feels again the vampire strength. My wounds are healed and I can no longer feel any pain._

_He walked away, towards where he came from. Then before he completely disappeared, he stood still and watched me from afar._

_I let out my fangs and I feel the veins under my eyes protrude as I awaken the vampire in me. _

_But before I can completely destroy the chains and the walls of the cave, smoke starts to appear from the ground. It's like a mist. The smoke is thin and it only settled low on the ground. _

_The next thing that happened was pure anguish. The faint mist started to climb up my body and cling to my skin. My skin started to heat up. Pieces of burns started to appear on my arms, my legs, my neck. I inhaled the sting of the smoke and I felt my insides burn with pain. _

_It was torture and it was excruciating._

_I started screaming. I screamed for the pain. It was too much and I can't handle it. I screamed for the hurt, for the ache. I screamed for help. I screamed until sound can no longer form from my throat. _

_I can feel my body get weaker and weaker until I can no longer stand, then I just knelt._

_My tears fell down. The agony is too much. How I wish I would just die._

_I silently cried as the faint amount of smoke destroys my body. I curled in the corner and hugged my body as tightly as I can, uselessly trying to shield myself from any more of the smoke._

_But the faint smoke is starting to disappear now._

"How did it feel?"_ I heard my uncle ask me from where he stood. "_That's vervain vapor spelled in this cave. I should warn you, smoke comes out every after a little while. Your strength is of no use."

_The mist is gone but the pain is still there. I felt myself sob at the fear of tormenting pain that's about to come once again. I heard him laugh as I hear his footsteps away._

_I remained in the corner, hugging my legs and burying my face on my knees. I sobbed and cried silently, and feared for the next vapor to come up._

_I wish with all my heart for Klaus to please come already, and take me away from this nightmare._

* * *

No one was answering the phone when Klaus tried to contact his hybrids back in the old house. He has never called Caroline before but he has kept her number, and he called her. The phone was ringing, but there was no answer. He has a bad feeling about this.

They are already in Mystic Falls. The hybrids, the old ones and the new, are scattered and hidden around the forest, ready and poised to fight, as told to them by their sire.

The cellars where all the vampires were locked up are underneath the Mystic Falls forest, in caves. Apparently, a cave system was built underground and was used as a vampire prison and torture house by blatantly cruel and proud vampire hunters a long time ago.

Luckily, the Lockwoods possess a blueprint of the cave system. And they're using it for their attack plan.

Klaus put down his phone in his pocket and looked far ahead in the dark night forest, thinking.

_What in the world is happening over there? If anything bad happened to Caroline, he'll-_

"I see you're ready." Elijah appeared from the back, interrupting Klaus' thoughts. Elijah then stood beside Klaus. "Whatever move the council is planning to do next, we're not going to let them. We'll finish them off, take Kol and just leave… That's the plan."

Klaus continued to look far ahead. "I know." He sighed.

Elijah stared at him. "I see you finally got yourself a huge army. Good for you."

"Us, brother." Klaus returned Elijah's stare. "Good for us."

After a moment of looking at each other's eyes, the brothers smirked, and they nodded lightly at each other.

"Where's Beka?" Klaus asked.

"She's around."

Bonnie then suddenly came in the scene. She walked towards them with wide, angry pace. Elijah and Klaus turned their heads as they hear Bonnie's loud footsteps. Her face is concerned, and angry. Matt tails after her.

"Where's Caroline Klaus?" She asked all of the sudden.

Klaus turned around to entirely face Bonnie. His eyebrows met as he walked towards her. His eyes are dangerously demanding more information from Bonnie.

"This was sent to the boarding house this morning but Matt was only able to bring it just now. It came from the council." Bonnie handed Klaus a small metal object.

Klaus held the object and his eyes opened wide with shock and anger upon realizing what it is.

"It's Caroline's daylight ring." Bonnie stated.

Klaus heard Matt speak next. "This has to stop. We got to save them all now… before they choose which one they would kill next."

His head snapped to the far side of the forest, towards the place they are targeting. His jaw tightened. He clenched his fist with the ring in it.

One wrong move they make, he's definitely going to turn their precious human lives into hell.

* * *

**What do you think? I'm on to the next chapter! :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Thank you again for all your reviews, favorites, and alerts! They're really awesome! Thanks thanks thanks!**

**Here's the next chapter! And it's longer than the previous chapters!**

**I should warn you though; this is a dark chapter. Enjoy reading! :)**

**(10)**

* * *

Annoying an Original can lead one into an unpleasant death, if he's lucky enough.

But annoying not just one Original but four of them, an eternity of hell is what's doomed to come to him.

And Klaus plans to do just the latter.

And Klaus is not just annoyed, he's angry.

Messing with his family is already one big thing. But now that they had also taken his muse, his source of light, he's fuming with anger.

Who the hell that human thinks he is? That sheriff has gone too far. And now that many days had passed, it's now time for him to learn his lesson.

* * *

Sitting in his personal quarters in the caves of Mystic Falls, Sheriff Forbes is very proud of himself. He thinks of all his prisoners:

several vampires locked up in cells,

the famous Stefan Salvatore in one,

the unfortunate Elena Gilbert across him,

poor Caroline in the far corner,

and an Original vampire far opposite her cell.

An Original! He laughed.

He actually managed to catch an Original.

But this one's really irritating. His hunters have decreased in number because of this Original.

It's true what they say about Originals though; they're tough, indestructible, and invincible. Almost that is.

He decides tonight will be the last night that vampires will roam the land. Anytime soon tonight, Jeremy will bring to him the last white oak stake; just as he instructed and planned.

He got the baits, and tomorrow, he will finish the vampires off.

That's what he thought.

Without any knocking, the door of his quarters then burst open and one of his vampire slayers came in. He turned his head. He stood up and got really mad. He really doesn't like it when people do not respect his privacy by not knocking. It's very simple! So what in the world is-?

"There's an attack sheriff." The human told him in urgency. "We're under attack."

* * *

_(Klaus POV)_

_They call themselves 'vampire slayers' huh? Pathetic name. They're nothing against my hybrids._

_Getting inside their caves was too easy. Clearly, they do not know how to guard themselves when they're up against me. Or are they underestimating me? _

_That's too bad then._

* * *

The scene outside in the forest and in the caves is a clear picture of a pandemonium.

Hybrids are strong but so are their enemies. The hybrids and the council army were attacking each other so quickly. Just when a hybrid rips a human heart, another one not too far, falls down and turns into stone, without a heart as well.

Bodies are hitting the walls of the caves. Wooden stakes were flying in the air. Bodies are turning to stones. Vervain bombs are exploding. Human and hybrid heads alike were being ripped off one at a time. And hearts, both beating and not, were dropping on the ground. It was chaotic, unpleasant, and morbid.

And Tyler will do all to protect his friends and Caroline as he and the other hybrids take down the enemies.

* * *

_(Klaus POV)_

_I continue to walk fast through the hall of cave cellars, with Rebekah and the witches just right behind me together with a few of my hybrids, and annoyingly, Damon. I look at every vampire cell while my hybrids deal with those vampire slayers unsuccessfully stopping us with each step._

_The Bennet witch behind me keeps reminding me to instruct the hybrids not to kill those humans. And I don't really care._

_Unknown vampires are locked inside the cells. They were struggling against the vervain painted bars of their cellars. They cannot cling on the bars for too long for the bars burn their skin. I can also see openings from the ceilings of their cellars. That's for the sunlight I believe._

_Many of the vampires must have known me. They released their hands from the bar and stepped backwards only to bow at my sight. Some of them tried to look at me with their begging eyes. _

_I saw one walked backwards far enough to hit the wall. And the wall burnt his skin. So the walls are also painted with vervain._

_I shook my head with anger at the thought that they may be keeping Kol and Caroline in one of these._

_But I still can't find them. Even Stefan. And his indecisive object of affection. Where are they?_

_My patience is becoming thin. I hope the sheriff won't be too annoying as to make Elijah angry enough to kill him after he catches him. I'll deal with him personally later._

_I stopped walking when I reached the end of the hall of those cellars._

_What's before me now is a large metal door. I pushed it open._

_What stood before my eyes now is pure darkness; darker than the night in the forest outside._

_I watched this place in the other side of the door. The smell stings of blood, vampire blood. And there were no longer cells. There is only darkness. _

_And I hear screams. And cries. Some of them are familiar._

"They're here."_ I heard Bonnie speak behind me. Her voice was weak and faltering as she hears Elena and Stefan's voices. I can also hear them. Elena is crying and Stefan is screaming._

_Damon went inside immediately. Rebekah followed._

_I heard Bonnie breathe heavily. I can sense her fear. _

_I stepped in and listened carefully for a certain voice. I listened. _

_Then finally... I heard her... sobbing._

_I walked faster towards that voice, but before I get far, I saw Stefan. I stopped and I was shocked at the sight of him, just beside Rebekah who stopped as well. _

_Stefan is hanging by chains tied at both of his hands. It reminded me of how Rebekah had tortured Damon once before._

_But Stefan's wound and cuts are much worse than what Damon had received. Drops of liquid are continuously falling from the cave ceiling of his cellar. And Stefan screams with pain at every drop landing on his skin. It burns his body, little by little, it tears out his skin. Blood oozes out of every fresh wound. His whole body is sore and his scream is never-ending._

_I heard Elena sobbing behind. I turned around and saw Elena far in her cave cell. She also has some minor bruises and cuts but she seemed to be not in too much physical pain at the moment as she sits on her knees, crying, facing Stefan. Bonnie ran straight towards her._

_Damon is just a few steps from Elena's cell but he is facing Stefan's. His fangs are out and he sped towards his brother. Then he stopped before he reached the entrance of his cave cell. There were no bars or doors. The entrance was only a wide stone arch. But Damon can't go any further inside._

"I can't get in." _Damon said, getting upset. _"Why can't I get in?"_ he screamed angrily with his vampire face._

"Do something"_ I growled at my witches._

_The witches then chanted Latin spells together and Damon was able to go inside in no time. He ignored the drops of vervain liquid on his skin as he breaks the chains. I signaled my hybrids to help Damon release Stefan._

_I looked at Stefan and met his eyes. I remembered how he looked at me when he placed his hand on my chest as he desiccated me. This time, his gaze is as soft, but they are soft with relief. Or was that gratitude?_

Rebekah then sped further into the darkness. I followed Rebekah shortly.

"You idiot!" _I heard Rebekah's voice._

"Now now, it's a long story dear sister. But I'm very happy to see you."_ That was Kol. I can feel him smiling. _"And you too brother."_ he said as I appeared beside Rebekah to see him._

_The entrance to his cell is the same with Stefan's, no bars or doors, just an arch opening. But he can't get out. He's inside, sitting on a rock. He is fresh as new, no cuts, no wounds, and no bruises. Dead, drained human bodies are lying inside his cell._

"Make sure your story's worth listening." _I glared and growled at him._

_He stood up. "Now let's get me out of here, shall we?" he smiled._

_I called on my witches to help my brother get out. Then I sped running in the opposite side of the cave._

I can still hear her sob.

_Don't worry now Caroline sweetheart, I'm coming to get you._

_And then I found her._

* * *

Caroline still sits in the corner of the cave, hugging her legs in fear and in pain. The mist had just disappeared once again. She tried to release herself every time she gets her strength back but then, the vervain vapor starts to reappear at the same time.

She decided to just keep herself in one place and try to endure the intolerable scorching pain of her burning skin.

Her hearing is weakened but she could hear footsteps. She shivered at the thought of her uncle appearing in front of her once again.

She's burying her face into her knees, not wanting to look up.

"Uncle? Please... Please I beg you..." She croaked weakly, sobbing. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Please... Please make this stop." she cried as she hears the footsteps come closer. "It hurts, it hurts so much. Please..." she continued to beg.

Caroline continued to sob silently. She doesn't want to look up because she fears the sight of her uncle laughing at her.

But she didn't hear any laugh, or smirk, or any voice. Only small footsteps.

Then the footsteps stopped.

"Caroline" She heard the voice speak. It was weak but she heard it. And she knows the owner of that voice. Only he speaks her name like that.

Her head snapped up to look at the owner of the footsteps. And upon seeing his face, she started sobbing louder.

She saw Klaus standing at the entrance of her cave cell. Their eyes met. They looked at each other's eyes. One saw fear, pain and anguish and the other saw shock, disbelief, anger, and tenderness.

Caroline began to break down. She's crying very hard now.

"Klaus" she spoke his name after a sob. "You came"

Klaus didn't leave his gaze on her. "Of course love" He said softly.

His voice is like a gentle song in Caroline's ears. She can't stop sobbing. She felt relief. He's here. He's finally here to save her.

Klaus tried to get closer to where she is but he realized he can't get inside. Just like in Stefan's and Kol's cells.

He called for his witches again. But Rebekah came instead.

"Nik, the witches can't do it." Rebekah said. Her voice is urgent, and anxious. "Kol still can't get out."

His eyebrows met as he called his witches once more.

One of the witches, a warlock in fact, came to him. "We can't do it. The spell is too powerful. Even we can't get inside his cell." He said.

Klaus walked to him, eyeing him with anger and impatience. "You do well know what will happen if you don't do what I want right?"

The warlock looked down in fear.

"Do as I say. Now, release her." Klaus commanded with a firm and dangerous tone.

The witches chanted Latin spells again. But as they were doing it, smoke began to appear from the ground of Caroline's cell.

"What's that?" Rebekah asked, watching the smoke.

Klaus watched as well and all of them saw what's happening in Caroline's cell. Klaus saw it all.

Klaus called out Caroline's name but she only responded with groans of pain.

"What's taking so long?" Klaus screamed at his witches. He was about to grab the warlock by his neck when Bonnie came in the scene.

"Caroline!" Bonnie called out from behind, running towards Caroline, seeing everything. "Oh my God."

Klaus turned his head to Bonnie and eyed her angrily, demanding explanation for what's happening.

"It's a different spell Klaus. I believe there's an ongoing ritual that makes this whole place work as a vampire torture house. What we have to do is to find those witches and stop them. Now."

Klaus looked back at Caroline. He eyed her firmly and held her gaze. His eyes are telling her that he'll come back for her.

Caroline nodded at him, perfectly understanding what he's trying to tell her. She looked at Bonnie and gave her an encouraging little smile. She screamed once more as the smoke climbed up to her and made a long cut on her arms.

Rebekah remained with Caroline and Kol while the others sped off to the lasting darkness in the caves.

* * *

It wasn't difficult finding where the witches are doing their spells and rituals.

Klaus barged in a large opening in the caves and found a few witches gathered around in a circle. They were chanting spells and making hand movements. Dead human bodies are in the center. It was indeed a practice of the dark magic.

But guarding the witches are several vampire slayers, armed and ready.

They attacked.

Klaus felt again his power. He is a mass murderer. But with his army, he only stood to watch everything.

The hybrids and humans attacked each other. The rituals and spells were now interrupted. But before too many human deaths take place, fire began bursting in the ground. The fire was strong, and even the witches can't do anything about it.

It was Bonnie's doing. She was silently chanting a spell to summon fire. The fire separated the hybrids, the witches, and the humans, trapping them into the corners of the cave.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked Bonnie.

"I can't let any more deaths happen." Bonnie said after she finished chanting. She then signaled Klaus's witches to go in the center of the cave and reverse the spells and rituals that had taken place.

* * *

Stefan and Elena are now strong after feeding from the blood bags Matt brought for them. They are all out in the forest now.

Out there, the same scenario happened. Fire erupted from the ground and it separated the humans from the hybrids. Matt, Elena, Stefan and Damon realized what was happening.

Bonnie already told them this plan during the rescue, and they have a part on it. When the fire occurs, it means she has summoned it and the ritual is already interrupted.

Also, it means the humans are no longer as powerful as before, but only normal humans.

They began doing their part, they gathered together the now very weak humans, fed them a little of their blood, and compelled them to forget.

This is very new to Elena, and she kept herself brave and strong so she can go through with everything. She needs to save everyone and she has to do what she's told to do.

* * *

Everything is finished down in the caves. Bonnie and the witches were successful. The cave cellars are no longer spelled with vervain liquids, vervain vapors, and the invisible barriers are gone. The humans are back to what they really are.

Klaus watched the witches complete the spell and then sped back to the cave cellars, back to Caroline.

He arrived. And he walked slowly.

But before he can completely view Caroline's cell, Rebekah appeared in front him, blocking him.

"We've got Kol. Let's go Nik, Elijah's waiting." Rebekah said to him.

He just raised his eyebrows at Rebekah and just stared at her for a while. Then he continued to walk towards Caroline's cell.

Klaus went in her cellar only to find Caroline, now carried by Tyler.

Caroline is very weak. She's not speaking and she's almost asleep. Her eyes are closed and her hands are clinging around Tyler's shoulders and neck. She looks very peaceful despite the wounds on her skin.

Tyler is standing straight as he holds Caroline. He's firmly looking at Klaus, almost glaring.

"I'll take her now" Tyler told Klaus. "To where she belongs."

Klaus stood still and glared back at Tyler.

Tyler continued to walk the two of them out of the cellar, past Klaus and Rebekah, out of the darkness, and out of the caves.

Rebekah looked at Klaus intently. She watched his brother as he just stood still; glaring at Tyler's back until Tyler's out of sight. Rebekah heard herself sigh.

"Where are they?" Klaus then asked Rebekah. His voice is now softer.

"Over here Nik." Klaus heard Kol from afar.

* * *

Rebekah and Klaus walked towards Kol's voice.

There, in one of the cave cellars, Rebekah and Klaus came and saw Kol and Elijah; Kol, who's wearing his smile as always, and Elijah, who nodded at them in greeting while his face remained calm.

The four siblings stood and looked at each other. It was a moment of reunion and all of them just watched each other's faces. They are all alive. All these years, at one point in time, each one thought that the other is dead; although in exception of Klaus for that matter.

But for Klaus, they are now alive, united and free. Starting now, they are free. Together. Always and forever.

Rebekah wasn't aware that she's already smiling. She looked down to hide it.

"Oooh, our sister's such a sweet thing. I think she's going to cry now." Kol suddenly teased.

Rebekah's head turned up to Kol in sudden irritation. "I'm not crying." She childishly shouted at Kol.

Klaus smirked. Elijah shook his head.

Klaus then began to notice the thing that keeps on moving just behind the four of them. He walked towards a man whose arms are hanging at the chains where Stefan had once been.

"So, we've finally met, sheriff." Klaus told the man. "I heard you're looking for me?" He smiled at him, flashing his wide grin.

"Klaus" The sheriff whispered.

Klaus laughed."Not feeling too powerful now, are you? You know, I should thank you for creating such an interesting and dramatic show before I leave Mystic Falls."

Klaus smirked and walked around him. "Messing with me, or my family, isn't such a great idea. I hope you realize that now, at least before you die you know" I raised my eyebrows at him with a cold smile. "But death might be a little too kind, don't you think?"

Caroline's beaten face and body flashed on Klaus's eyes and it made him grew angrier. He turned to his siblings. "Now, what to do with this plaything?" he asked them.

The four surrounded the sheriff. And Elena, Damon, Stefan, and the others will never know what happened to the owner of that dreadfully loud screaming they heard down from the caves.

* * *

**Whew! **

**Thanks so much everyone for reading! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter! **

**And thank you so much for your alerts, favorites, and reviews. You really are awesome. ****You give me so much joy!** :)

**(11)**

* * *

Outside in the forest, the fire still engulfs the ground. Everybody collected themselves. A few alive, awake humans were lying weakly on the ground, gathered together into safety by Matt, Elena, and Stefan. Tyler carried Caroline near Elena and laid her down on the ground. Elena fed her from a blood bag which returned her strength after a little while. Caroline soon joined them in gathering the humans and healing them.

After some time, the rest of the weakened, harmless vampire hunters and witches came out from the caves first and went straight towards where everybody gathered. Bonnie came out of the caves next, followed by Rebekah and Kol who stood in the dark, far across Elena and the others. Elijah joined Rebekah and Kol shortly.

When Klaus was out of the caves, tailed by a few vampires who Klaus seemed to have freed from their cells, Bonnie performed a spell, sealing the caves finally.

After Bonnie chants the spell, the fire died down. Now, with an eerie silence, everything is only illuminated by the bright moon.

Several hybrids appeared one by one and they all walked and stood behind Klaus, who then marched forward, gazing at everything.

Everybody got to see the rest of what's left in the center of the forest. Each of them looked around. The aftermath was devastating to look at. Lifeless bodies are scattered everywhere. The ground was darkened with blood and death.

Klaus is now standing at the center of it all, his eyes looking all over the ground, at all the dead bodies. The sight of him, his siblings, his witches, with Bonnie standing near him as well, and the huge pack of hybrids all standing behind him, is something overwhelming to look at.

It was gloriously ominous.

Although Bonnie's magic played a big part in the end of everything, it was obvious who won the battle. And who stood the strongest.

"Listen all of you" Klaus started. He was walking around, going nearer to the rest of the human vampire hunters and council members of Mystic Falls, and eyeing them all.

"I never thought my visit here in this town would ultimately end this way." Klaus faced them one by one as he walks along their line. "Nevertheless, I find it quite satisfying how I've shown all of you how powerful I am. And by now I'm sure you all learned your lesson."

He stopped in front of Damon and looked at him, then he looked at Elena, then Stefan and then back at Damon. Damon glared at him. Klaus smirked.

"It seems everything's the same for the three of you." Klaus said. "It's funny how I wasn't here before and you have this little situation going on, and then I came here and you still have this situation. Then I killed the doppelganger, woken up the Ripper and you still have it. And now I'm leaving and there it is still... unchanged."

"The deal's done. I think it's time for you to leave now Klaus." Damon walked towards him; his eyebrows are raised, challenging him.

Klaus made a small laugh. "Let's not get too excited here shall we?" He then looked at Stefan and said. "Just so you know, you're welcome to join us Stefan. Just for a change." He turned one side of his lips up for a smile. Stefan just stared at him and said nothing.

"No luck, he's not going with you." Damon spoke again.

Klaus smirked at the protective brother. He then faced Bonnie who's now standing beside Stefan. "Ahhh, the savior… I believe there's something I should take from you?"

Bonnie eyed him, "The stake is safe, but I don't have it with me right now. I'll give it to you in two days. And after that, the deal's done, and you're never coming back here." she firmly told him.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to mess with a Bennet witch. Two days, it is."

Klaus continued to walk towards the other end of the small crowd and found Caroline to be the next person after Bonnie. Klaus's smirk disappeared upon seeing Caroline.

Caroline stood there looking at Klaus. They met each other's gaze. It was Tyler who broke their gaze when he appeared beside Caroline and took her hand. Caroline dropped her eyes to the hand Tyler took and then looked away as she swallowed.

Klaus turned to Tyler. With a serious face, he eyed him from top to toe and then he snickered. "Tyler." Klaus said next. "It's sad how my first successful hybrid didn't want to join me. Are you sure about that?"

"I told you Klaus, I'm not your bitch anymore" Tyler said.

Klaus smirked again. "That's too disappointing, but fine anyway."

Klaus walked back to his siblings and turned around for the last time.

"Well then, that was fun. I'm glad to have met you all. Although it was short, I'm sure my family had also enjoyed their stay. I guess, I'll see you outside this town then." Klaus finally said and walked out into the darkness of the forest, followed by his hybrids, his witches and his vampires.

Elijah looked at Elena, who smiled politely at him, before he turned around and disappeared into the darkness with Kol.

Rebekah was the last one to move. She stood there, looking at everyone. She walked towards Elena.

"I'm sorry about your transition" she said with a blank face, but somehow failing to try to hide her sincerity. "But I hope it will help you choose."

Rebekah looked at the Salvatore brothers next. She turned to look at Caroline last before she set off to join her brothers.

Caroline sighed and looked around the mess. How to cover up this big problem in order to hide the town's secret, she doesn't know. But she looks at all who's around her and feels glad that everyone is safe. And that's what really matters more.

Caroline saw Elena and Bonnie in a tight hug. Tyler turned her around to face her. She watched him smile at her and she smiled back.

Caroline saw how Tyler raised his hand to touch her face. But he stopped in mid-air and he dropped his hand. Caroline also didn't fail to notice how Tyler's gaze drops down from hers as if he's realized something.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing. I'm just happy we're all okay." Tyler just smiled at her politely.

Caroline thought the next thing she should do is to hug Tyler. Now that he's out of the sire bond and no one's left to mess with them, they're both free already. But she felt herself not wanting to do it. And she knows why.

She watched Tyler walk away from her, towards the humans to help.

Caroline looked out in the darkness where the originals have disappeared from. And she thought of nothing except for what she will say to Klaus when he comes to see her one last time before he's gone.

* * *

_(Caroline POV)_

_I woke up with the burning pain on my toes. I immediately sat up hugging myself, thinking I was back in the caves. But I looked around, and I'm back on my own bed, in my own room, here in Mystic Falls. I realized my skin burned because of the slit of sunlight that came from my window not covered by the curtains._

_I looked around and gazed at my own room. I'm really here. I felt thankful that I'm back here._

_It's over. It's all fine now._

_I recalled what happened last night. Elena was the one who fed me from a blood bag. My strength returned after a short while and then I helped everyone 'clean up'. _

_Last night, we all buried the dead. We healed the wounded. We compelled those who saw and participated. It took us a while._

_We were all busy but I was happy then, because I saw them all. And I'm with them all. After everything, we're safe._

_I cried so much in Elena's and Bonnie's arms when we're finished for the night. When I returned home, I remembered I cried more when my mom opened the doors for me. _

_The curtain moved and the sunlight burned a part of my skin again. Then I remembered I'm not wearing my ring. I immediately looked around for it, hoping Bonnie, or maybe Tyler, brought it here._

_I turned my head sideward and there I found the ring. I took it and wore it at once. It was there on the table, lying next to Klaus's drawing. _

_Klaus. I can recall how he left last night. He told me before he wants to talk to me first before he leaves. And I know he'll come to see me soon._

_Last night, I also dreamt about him. I'm sure it was only a dream. But a silhouette of a man came in from my window last night while I was asleep here on my bed. He walked towards me and then he just stood still. He watched me for a while. When I moaned his name, he moved to lie down on my bed, under the covers, beside me. He placed his arms under my head and he caressed my arms as he pulled me gently into him. I buried my face into his chest and I just hugged him tightly. _

_I remembered sobbing a little as I hugged him tighter and tighter. The comfort of his smell, his warmth and his embrace was too pleasant after what happened to me in the caves. I wish to think Klaus was really there but I'm perfectly sure it was only a dream._

_I didn't realize I was holding my breath. I sighed heavily as I got up. Then I just laughed at myself. I'm supposed to loathe him. The last time I checked, I decided to go back on hating him after that kiss back in the old house. I shook my head as I remember again that night in the old house. He'll be gone soon. And that's good for all of us. Good for me. _

_But I can't deny that he saved us all. It may be a part of the deal, but he took part in saving us all anyway._

_I sighed again and walked towards the bathroom. I took a bath and changed into new clothes. I walked downstairs to once again hug my mom before I set off to meet the others and help on getting things back in order in town._

* * *

.

.

* * *

It's already been two days after that fateful night. Mystic Falls is once again a quiet little town with secrets kept well hidden. News about the new sheriff spread in town, saying different nasty things about him. And people were saying that he ran away from town again, but no one really saw him.

Liz Forbes is back again on duty as a sheriff after it was proven that she committed no crime. Jeremy is back in his old self. The council has been calmed down. And the Mikaelsons weren't seen anywhere after that night.

"Hey." Caroline hears Tyler's voice behind her. Her blonde hair danced as she turned her head around to face him. She smiled brightly.

"Hey." Caroline said.

They are at the Lockwood Mansion, together with the others, except for Damon and Stefan. They are celebrating. They have their little barbeque party for lunch. The others are gathering just outside on the back porch while Caroline is at the kitchen when Tyler found her.

"How are you feeling?" Tyler asked her.

"If you asked me that two days ago I would say awful but now that everything's fine and great..." Caroline looked at him in the eyes. "I guess I can say that I am very happy."

Caroline smiled at Tyler. She feels really glad. She's with all of them, her friends, and her mother is okay. All of them had been through a lot and after seeing everyone now, safe and sound, she is just so thankful.

But there's an empty hole in her heart. She's aware of it. She knew why it's there. And she hasn't seen him since that night. But right now, she won't think about Klaus. She's happy.

Tyler watched Caroline's light aura. Her radiant smile made him smile too. He saw the genuine gladness from her blue eyes. He also saw glimmer of delight, and of caring, of warmth, and of love. He had known Caroline enough that it felt amazing how he can see such feelings only from looking at her eyes.

But he immediately felt his chest crush when he saw sadness from her eyes as well. He knew very well what's causing that flicker of longing and sadness he saw from her.

He knows that all the things that happened recently made them all feel united and loved. But he also knows that something has changed between him and Caroline. His heart sank at the thought that he might be right but he cannot assume. He has to find out. He has to know it firsthand.

Tyler looked down to hide the fear and nervousness. He sighed and then turned to Caroline again. They were busy the past two days, helping to get the town back in order and there wasn't really any time for the two of them to be alone.

He took her hands. "Me too. I'm happy." Tyler told Caroline, squeezing her hands.

Caroline smiled at Tyler. Too many things have happened, and a few things have changed. And one of them is her feelings.

Caroline once considered this man, Tyler, her true love. But she had let in her heart someone else and now, what she feels for that other man is consuming her. She longs for that man. She misses him. She can't deny that anymore.

And Tyler needs to know the truth.

"So..." Tyler said next. "How was living with Klaus?"

Caroline felt something move in her chest at the mention of Klaus's name. And Tyler is asking her about him.

She remembered how she saw Klaus that night back in the caves. She also remembered all her nice chats with him over meals and coffee when they were at the old house, the laughing they shared, the housework, the walks they had, the lights festival, his penetrating gaze, his touch, his kiss…

Caroline inhaled sharply as she pulled her hands out of Tyler's.

"Well, he didn't really do anything harmful to me." Caroline said. "And I guess I could say it was weird seeing him do housework." She laughed nervously.

Tyler stood there silently, waiting for more. Caroline noticed that sign. She sighed.

"There's something I need to tell you Tyler."

Caroline felt that Tyler already knows what she's going to say. She knew since that night two days ago when she noticed how Tyler reacted at the sight of her and Klaus looking at each other.

She saw his jaw hardened. Those words are the only things she said yet but Caroline can already see the hurt across his eyes. It's inevitable. She still cares for him and she doesn't want to hurt him, but she has to be honest.

"You care about him, do you?" Tyler spoke next, making Caroline a little bit surprised at his straightforwardness.

Caroline looked at him firmly. Then, she lowered her head and just nodded in defeat. Silence followed.

After a few seconds, Caroline is the first one to break the silence. "But you do know that I don't plan on going away with him right?" Caroline told him next. "He's practically the bad guy, and I can't be with him."

Tyler stared at her. "But you still care about him."

"I know. And now that you knew…" Caroline watched his eyes. "I don't expect you to still want to be with me. I know we've been through a lot, and what I felt for you is true, and—"

"Okay" Tyler stopped her. "I understand." He sighed and watched Caroline's worried eyes.

"Caroline, I also care about you… a lot. And I know you're going to do what you had to do. But with this thing happening, I think we have to break things off now." Tyler paused. "I want you to know… this is hard for me. I still love you Caroline." Tyler said.

Caroline let out a deep breath and looked at Tyler with so much concern from her eyes. She can't really say she loves him back now. Her tears have already fallen before she knew it and Tyler just hugged her.

"I'll be gone again. I'll be with my uncle's to spend the remaining weeks before school starts." Tyler pulled out of the hug and held Caroline's shoulders. "If you want to bury those feelings, you can go ahead. But I hope you're not hurting yourself."

"Thank you, Tyler."

Both of them then walked together to join the others outside. But before they reach the door, Caroline called out Tyler's name. Tyler faced her.

"How did you find out?" Caroline asked him.

Tyler smiled a little. "When I released you from the chains back in the caves, you weren't really calling me by my name. Since that moment, I knew."

* * *

All of them drank and had fun as they celebrated their success in getting things back in order in the town they love so much. They joked around, chatted a lot, and played their party games. They made a toast to everyone and made each other proud of what they had done.

Bonnie was the one they cheered for a lot. She is the heroine indeed. When she said that she already had given Klaus the stake, they all became silent with gladness. They are finally Original-free. They drank once more and continued to have fun.

Caroline is all smiles and is vibrantly happy, high with energy. She's indeed very good in keeping her feelings from showing out in the open. Little does she know, Tyler's not the only one who knew about her feelings for Klaus. Bonnie feels it from her as well. And so does Elena. But they both knew well that Caroline's still going to do the right thing. That's just who she is.

* * *

Their little celebration ended with glee. Now, the crescent moon is high in the night sky.

Caroline is back in her room. She just finished her bath and now, with her sleeping garments on, she's sitting down and looking at herself in front of her mirror, brushing her hair. She heard gentle footsteps from the stairs. The sound becomes louder and she knew it's coming towards her room.

Something warm rushed up in her chest because she knew the footsteps aren't her mother's. They are someone else's. Someone she's been expecting tonight.

Klaus's shadow emerged from her open door. Caroline turned her head around to see him leaning handsomely against her door with his arms across his chest, watching her with a tender smile on his lips. His piercing gaze made Caroline nervous. She held her breath. She stood up and faced him.

"Klaus" She whispered.

Klaus walked nearer her, never breaking off their gaze.

"Caroline" He whispered back.

At the sound of her name from his mouth, Caroline couldn't help but smile.

Klaus is a little surprised. He stared at her smiling face. He tilts his head as he scans her face. And he smiled back at her in amusement.

Caroline swallowed and looked at Klaus in a more serious face.

"I've been waiting for you."

Klaus' stare becomes gentle and warm. "I know."

* * *

**Okay! ****Did you hate the chapter? Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**RECAP:**_

_**Mystic Falls is once again a quiet town. The situation with the council is already over. And the Originals are already leaving the town for good. But Klaus isn't done with Mystic Falls, not just yet. **_

_**Now Klaus visits Caroline in her house for a final (?) conversation with her.**_

**(12)**

* * *

"So… What's that thing you want to tell me?" Caroline continued to look at Klaus as they stand facing each other inside her bedroom.

Klaus's amused smile hadn't left his face. He raised his eyebrows and widened his grin.

"Actually love, there's something I want to give you." Klaus took something out of his pocket and held it in front of Caroline.

It's a small black velvet box. Caroline looked down at the box. This reminded her of the other gifts that Klaus had given to her before.

"What's this, another expensive jewelry from another princess?" She asked as she turns her eyes again up to Klaus's.

"Just take it sweetheart." Klaus kept on smiling. "Open it."

Caroline swallowed as she took the box from Klaus.

She opened it carefully and found a silver necklace with an intricately designed pendant. It isn't really particularly eye-catching but the pretty little sapphire gem at the middle is what had made the necklace so gorgeous and beautiful.

Caroline was stunned by the beautiful necklace. She held her breath and turned her head up to face Klaus, whose face is now serious and tender. He's closely watching Caroline's reaction.

Caroline opened her mouth to say something but no voice came out. She loves things like these and she really thinks that the necklace is too beautiful.

_What is this, is he trying to buy me again? _Caroline asked herself.

Klaus raised his eyebrows, waiting for what Caroline has to say but Caroline is silent.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Klaus asked her.

Caroline sighed and looked away as she gathers her thoughts. She then faced Klaus and shook her head before she finally spoke.

"Klaus, I can't take this. You know already you can't buy me with jewelries. I'm not going with you. Still." She told him matter-of-factly but gently. "I can't leave town with you, you know that."

Klaus' face remained serious. He looked down though for a little while but he looked at her again and turned the side of his lips in a small smile.

"I know that love." He said. "Actually, that's why I'm giving this to you."

Caroline saw the look on Klaus's face. She continued to gaze at him, softer now. She watched Klaus held his palm over the box.

"May I?" Klaus asked her. Caroline nodded.

Klaus took the box and held the necklace up. Caroline turned around to face the mirror, waiting for Klaus. She breathed sharply as she tries to ignore all those feelings of intimacy and closeness happening between the two of them at the moment. She knows that Klaus will be gone very very soon and she's aware of the sadness she's feeling.

Klaus walked behind her. The two of them looked at each other in the mirror, not one of them smiling. Caroline can feel his breath at the back of her head and the warmth of his body close behind her is alarmingly comforting and pleasant for her. Caroline looked down right away as the tension between the two of them became thicker because of their nearness.

Then she felt Klaus' hand touch her hair just behind her ear. She shivered a little at his touch. Realizing what Klaus is trying to do, she gathered her blond hair and placed it on one side of her neck, revealing the smoothness of her bare nape in front of him.

She tried to look at Klaus on her mirror and there, she saw him, his eyes were taking time, traveling from her nape to her bare neck and then back to the mirror where he met Caroline's eyes intensely. Caroline looked away immediately as she breathed in air.

Klaus placed his hands over Caroline's head as he tries to put on the necklace around her neck. Caroline felt the coldness of the necklace on her chest. She looked at it in the mirror and admired how it made her feel beautiful. She touched the pendant.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

Klaus clasped the necklace behind Caroline's neck and looked at her at the mirror.

"You, sweetheart, are beautiful." He whispered back in her ears as he held Caroline's shoulders.

"So…" Caroline said next, ignoring the feel of their intimate position. "What is this necklace? A farewell gift or something?"

Klaus grinned. "It's for protection." He said as he turned Caroline around to face him, but still not releasing his hold on her shoulders. "I understand you're not going to leave town with me. I told you before, I knew you're not ready yet. But while I'm away, I want to make sure of your safety." His said with his thick accent.

Caroline's eyebrows met. "But, protection from what? I still have my daylight ring to protect me so… I don't understand." She asked him as she continues to touch the beautiful pendant on her chest.

Klaus's eyes dropped to Caroline's hand, to the ring on her finger. He reached for her hand and took it, without saying anything to Caroline. And she just let him.

Klaus gently held her hand, his thumb caressing her daylight ring. "Who gave this to you?" He asked.

"Bonnie enchanted it. Stefan gave it to me." She said, watching Klaus look at her ring.

"Stefan?" Klaus looked at her.

"Yes, he's like my vampire teacher when I became one." Caroline took her hand from him. "He's really helpful. He taught me how to hunt."

"Hunt?"

"Yes. We hunted. Uhm… we hunted bunnies."

Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"Bunnies? The Ripper taught you how to hunt bunnies." Klaus asked but he said it more like a statement than a question.

Caroline raised her eyebrows as well and nodded "Uh-huh"

Then there was silence between the two. Klaus's eyebrows are still raised.

Then Klaus started to laugh. Hard.

And Caroline just stared at him. Her arms folded in front of her chest.

Klaus saw how Caroline was just looking at him with her eyebrows raised and so he tried to stop laughing.

He opened his arms and said "I'm sorry. Really, I'm sorry love. It's just funny for me. I've heard of it but I didn't believe it."

Klaus looked down and sighed with his mouth open to end his laugh. He's still smiling though when he turned to face Caroline again.

Seeing him laugh made Caroline feel nice. She smiled actually but she didn't let him see her. Caroline put down her arms and just shook her head. "You tell that to him."

Wearing a small smile, Klaus went behind Caroline. He placed his hands on her shoulders once again and then walked her forward to face the mirror again.

"Well, you'll still be needing your ring Caroline." Klaus started, in a more serious tone now. "This necklace isn't for the sun. I had one of my most powerful witches enchant the necklace with my blood."

Klaus watched Caroline as everything became clearer for her. The necklace will protect her from a werewolf or a hybrid bite. Only Klaus' blood is the cure for it.

"But how does it work?" she asked him.

"When a werewolf or a hybrid bites you, this necklace you're wearing will turn into ashes and then vanish on your skin. It will heal you immediately." Klaus stated. "So, you see, it can only work once."

"Can I-"

"Don't think about it sweetheart." Klaus interrupted, knowing that Caroline is about to ask if she can lend the necklace to others if needed. "Only you can wear it. I choose who gets to use my blood and that necklace, and I chose you. If someone else wears it, that person, or vampire, will die."

Caroline took in everything he said and she looked down. It is hard for her now not to show Klaus how much she appreciates the concern he gives to her. She's truly convinced now that Klaus really does care for her. And she cares for him too, and she knows that already. It's just tragic that it doesn't matter that she cares for him, because he's the bad guy and she doesn't want to be at the dark side.

She looked at Klaus from the mirror. "Klaus" She said. "Thank you… For everything. Thank you for saving me, and thank you for this."

She fixed her eyes on his intensely. She wanted to show Klaus how much she truly appreciates all these. They gazed at each other for a while and then Klaus spun her around gently.

Klaus scanned her face, memorizing every corner and every inch of her features. Then his eyes went to the pendant.

"One more thing" Klaus said as he took the pendant and held it. "Just so you know, this isn't a farewell gift Caroline" He said as he met her eyes once again.

"You can't stay here for all eternity. You don't belong in this town. You should come to me in the future. And then I'll show you everything you never knew you wanted to see. I'll show you the beautiful places I've been before… the art…"

Klaus began to smile.

"I'll show you everything Caroline, the music… we can dance endlessly… I'll teach you everything, every dance I know. You will be a queen… a princess… or whatever you want to be, and you'll have everything. For all eternity, Caroline."

Caroline's eyes flickered back and forth at Klaus's as he speaks of his proposal.

"With you?" Caroline asked him in a soft voice, still not breaking the gaze.

Klaus stared at her for a while.

"With me." He said, huskily.

Caroline sighed. She's now very affected by Klaus's words, his closeness, his scent, his voice, everything about him. She looked away from Klaus and composed herself before she surrenders her sanity foolishly.

She swallowed before she begins to speak again. "Thank you again, for all that you've done. I know it's all a part of the bargain but you did your part well. Thank you Klaus."

Then she started to walk towards the door with her head down. She has to end the conversation now, before she does something stupid.

"Is there anything more you'd like to tell me? Or anything we need to know?" She asked, in a sort of business-like tone.

Klaus stared at her. This isn't how he wants to end this conversation with Caroline. He smirked. He walked towards her. "That is all I want to say."

"Well… Then I guess you better be going. Surely your brothers and sister are waiting for you." Caroline wasn't looking at him when she told him that.

Klaus stood in front of her. He placed his fingers below her chin and raised her face to him. "How about you, is there anything more you'd like to tell me? Or anything I need to know?"

His tender eyes are piercing, and they are begging. This man has received so much rejection already. And Caroline gave him many of those rejections.

Caroline had learned how to care for this man, this original hybrid, the cause of all their suffering. But also, the man who saved her, who cares for her as well, who wants to protect her, this man who wants to show her the world.

Caroline couldn't take it anymore. She cares for Klaus. She took his hand from her chin and she squeezed it.

"Klaus, I… I don't know…" And her tears began to fall down. She just shook her head as she continued to look at Klaus.

Klaus held her in an embrace and caressed her hair. "It's okay love. It's okay."

Caroline held on to him tightly and began to sob. She wants to be with him.

"I understand. You have all the time in the world sweetheart. You'll find me eventually." He held her face in front of him and he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "This is enough for now though." He smiled.

Although still with tears, Caroline smiled back at him. Klaus is leaving already. She went to him for another embrace. "I'm sorry, I still don't know what to say to you."

Klaus smirked. "Well, you can say that you want to be with me."

Caroline laughed quietly. Then she released herself from the hug.

Klaus watched her face. "I heard about Tyler. You aren't spoken for now."

Caroline gave out a small smile. "Yeah, Tyler and I can't really be together now. But that still doesn't change anything between us."

Klaus can't help but smirk. "But, that's where you are wrong sweetheart." Klaus whispered.

The smile faded from Caroline's lips as she gets trapped again in Klaus's intense gaze. The next second seemed like an hour. Klaus held her face and he slowly leaned down, watching Caroline. Caroline knew what's going to happen next and so she closed her eyes.

Their lips met. Their kiss is soft and gentle. Klaus held Caroline's waist and pulled her closer into him. Caroline opened her mouth to let Klaus enter and deepen their kiss. The playful and soft kiss now becomes tender as the two of them tasted each other's sweetness.

They've been kissing for a while and they are not stopping.

But then Caroline was surprised as she felt Klaus' kiss becomes fiercer and more intense. His gentle kisses started to become rough. Her hands went up his chest and then up around his neck, pushing herself towards him to meet his lips with the same intensity. She smiled as she heard Klaus groan at the feel of her body grinding on his own.

Klaus pulled out from the kiss and saw Caroline's flushed face. He touched her red lips with his thumb.

Caroline watched Klaus's eyes take in every bit of her face. Klaus leaned down once again and Caroline closed her eyes.

"You're beautiful." Klaus whispered as he kissed her eyes.

"You're full of light." He kissed her nose. Caroline squeezed his shirt on his chest.

"You're my princess." He kissed the side of her lips. Caroline reached for his face.

"You're mine."

He's now kissing her full on the lips. Caroline's hands went at the back of his head as they kiss, holding his curly dirty blonde hair, as Klaus carried her towards her bed.

* * *

Caroline woke up from her bed next morning. It's raining. And Klaus is gone.

Last night is one night that she can never forget. It's almost the same as her dream the other day. Only last night, she wasn't crying. They held each other and it felt real.

Klaus was so sure they are going to meet again. Caroline wonders when that would be or if they will really meet at all. A lot can happen.

But right now, Caroline Forbes, cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, event planner, top of the class, is back.

* * *

**I know there are lots of other really really good klaroline stories here in ff . net (I read them too!) but you still read this. I would like to say thank you all for still sticking with this fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! :D**

******I have a news though... the next chapter will be the last :(**

**All your reviews are really helpful! Thank you, you wonderful people. You really are awesome! You make me happy! :D**

**Thanks for reading! :D Tell me what you think! I enjoy your reviews, and they help me a lot :)**


	13. Chapter 13

******It's the last chapter! Y********our reviews have been really awesome, I'm very glad you felt that way about this fic! :)**

**(13)**

* * *

Caroline is very happy. A vacation can definitely make any person, or even vampire, feel refreshed.

She and Stefan are now on their way back in Chicago, after a half year long of their cross country road trip adventure. The two of them traveled far, across the states in North America, and enjoyed the different exciting adventures that each town and state had offered them.

Caroline is really enjoying the perks of being a vampire. Thankfully, Stefan is present to have fun with her.

They went to the laid-back West Coast of California and had so much fun surfing, hiking and biking. The waves and the waters amazed Caroline so much and dancing with the waves as she tried surfing was exhilarating to her.

They also had wonderful exploits in the Mid-West where both of them took all the pleasure they can find in the cowboy country. In there, they also visited the astonishing National Parks. The two of them also went horse riding and camping.

They also went caving in Texas, enjoyed jazz music in Memphis, traveled the Mississippi River by steamboat, and even smoked peace pipes with the Navajo.

And now, they are driving back home to Chicago, where they are currently taking residence.

It's a nice, warm afternoon. Stefan, with his shades on, handsomely drives the top down car while Caroline enjoys the invigorating strong wind that beautifully animates her blonde hair.

"Do you want to drive?" Stefan asked her suddenly.

"But you just took the wheel an hour ago. And I'm really tired." Caroline said.

Stefan smiled. "Then maybe we could use some rest. I feel tired as well. Let's find some place in the next town."

Caroline straightened up from her seat and shifted towards Stefan. Her eyes are wide and teasing. "Seriously? But you practically slept for the whole five hours while I was driving before you"

Stefan only gave Caroline a chuckle.

Caroline began to grin. "It must be the age. You're really getting old Mr. Stefan Salvatore" She teased him.

Stefan raised his eyebrow yet his smile reflects amusement. He laughed a little. "Oh, you think so?"

Caroline laughed. "Oh yes, you remember when you tumbled down by the waves when we were surfing in Mavericks? I saw you coming up the shore and you're walking with your head bent and you're holding your lower back like you're some old man with arthritis!" Caroline is really laughing hard now. "Why were you even doing that? That was really funny!"

Caroline continued to tease Stefan. She sighed after a giggle. "Oh Stefan, Stefan, Stefan, how old are you again? Oh right, two hundred and fifty seven, you old man!" Caroline kept on laughing. She sure is having fun teasing Stefan.

Stefan only shook his head but his grin had gotten wider. "Oh, Caroline, tease me more and I'll show you my real strength. Just in case you've forgotten, vampires become stronger with age. Not the other way around. And by the way, I'm only two hundred and fifty six years old."

Caroline leaned back on her seat. "Right, but seriously, you don't really have to correct me. Saying your age like that doesn't really sound so cool." Caroline giggled. "Well anyway, let's do stop for a while. I'd love to sleep in bed too. Let's find a hotel somewhere, decent enough to spend the day sleeping."

A few minutes later, they entered a little town in a forested country, much like Mystic Falls several years ago. Stefan pulled over near a store and got out of the car. He asked the store owner for the nearest hotel. He got back in the car immediately and drove for a few minutes and then they arrived on a bed and breakfast.

It's a pretty, charming medium sized house. The landscape is beautifully made in the garden of the house outside and the trees are thick at the back. They went in and inquired for an available room. The house rents five rooms but there's only one room available at the time.

"We'll take it" Caroline told the concierge.

"Are you sure? We can try to find another hotel." Stefan asked her.

Caroline raised her eyebrows. "Seriously? We've been together now for like what, 90 years? And you're still playing shy? Aww, my old man Salvatore." Caroline laughed and shook her head.

Stefan smirked. He looked at the frowning receptionist who obviously didn't get any sense from what Caroline had just said. Stefan just smiled politely at the receptionist as she shyly gave him the keys after they paid for the room.

Stefan took the key and the two of them went into their room.

"Ahh, finally." Stefan threw his body on the bed and closed his eyes. Stefan really is tired. He heard a thud as Caroline threw herself on the bed as well, beside Stefan.

"This feels good huh."

* * *

_Apparently, after Caroline finished her senior year several years back in Mystic Falls, she, together with her friends Bonnie and Elena had gone out of town for college. They had only gone back in town during school breaks but after a few years, they had to leave "for good" to avoid the townsfolk noticing how she and Elena didn't age. Stefan and Damon were also with them._

_Matt had remained in town, had his own family, and had his own children and grandchildren. Tyler went abroad to study and had lived there for a while. They heard from Jeremy's grandchildren that Lockwood descendants still visit the town every once in a while. But now of course only the younger generation Donovans, Bennetts, Gilberts and Lockwoods, are there to remind Caroline of her dear old departed friends._

_Mystic Falls still keeps its secrets. Vampires still secretly roam the town. And there's still a council, which performs well in keeping the town peaceful._

_Lots of things have happened. Elena chose Damon and they are now living together, having the greatest times of their lives in every place they visit._

_Caroline also made quite a fanciful vampire life of her own. She sometimes repeats her teenage years in different places and had so much fun each time. She also tried to work in different jobs and still had fun. She even had wonderful exploits in the love department with cute men she had met._

_But all throughout the several years that had passed, Caroline had_ sticked_ with Stefan, who guided her, and who remained her dearest friend for so many decades. Caroline, in turn, helped Stefan move on from the hurt of Elena's decision. Stefan and Caroline are now living in an apartment in Chicago._

_Some of the people who met the two of them had thought at one point in time that they had run away from home to live together. But of course, there wasn't any evidence of romance between the two, but only a rare and true form of friendship._

_They decided that they should take a vacation, have fun, try other things, and enjoy the other places in the country; hence, the road trip._

* * *

There was silence between the two as they lay side by side on the bed.

With the view from the windows of the room and from what she had seen outside, Caroline had taken in the atmosphere of this town. And this town awfully reminded her of the town where she grew up. There's a pinch in her heart as she remembers her childhood and her times with her friends back in Mystic Falls.

"I miss home." She whispered silently.

Silence again. It's a kind of silence that had made the two of them feel sad.

Stefan responded with a low, gloomy sigh. "Yeah, me too." He whispered back.

As Caroline drifts to sleep, a ring sounded. It's Stefan's phone.

Stefan got up on bed and stared at the screen of his phone for an intriguing second before he answered it. He stood up, facing the window, as he spoke over the phone.

Caroline took up the whole space of the bed to go on with sleeping but she can't help but listen at the phone conversation.

After a few minutes, Stefan put down the phone and remained standing up.

"Damon called. We have a little Katherine problem. I need to get to them." Stefan told Caroline although she heard the conversation already.

"Elena will be there too. Do you want me to come with you?" Caroline asked.

Stefan smiled quietly. "It's okay. It'll be fine. Thanks Caroline."

Caroline gave him a kind smile. Of course she knew Stefan will be fine. "Send my love to Elena. Tell her I miss her. And I'll visit her as soon as I can. And oh, you won't bring my car, will you?"

Stefan smirked and walked out the door. "Nah, I'll just rent another. Bye."

"Alright see ya!" Caroline shouted as Stefan walked.

* * *

_(Caroline POV)_

_I woke up late at night. I looked at my watch; it's already past 1 am. And I'm very hungry. I went down the house and walked outside. _

_It is very quiet, the night is dark and there was no moon. The air is so cold yet I find a little comfort as my body feels the air. It is really quiet. I can only hear low snores from the other occupants of the house, along with the rushing of leaves from the forest, and insect and animal sounds. _

_I walked towards the car and opened the trunk. From there, I took out the chest cooler. Aside from the darkness and the quietness of the night, there is only myself present. There isn't really anyone here so I decided I would just drink here, outside. _

_I walked on the porch and sat down in one of the comfy chairs. I put down the chest cooler on the floorboards and took out a blood bag. I filled myself with the blissful taste of blood. I leaned my head back and breathed in the cool midnight air. _

_I stared at the blackness of the night. I kept my eyes open, looking all over the dark night sky, with only my thoughts to accompany me._

_Vampire life can really be so lonely, can't it? I've met so many people; I've made lots of friends. _

_But nothing can ever compare with the great people I've been with in the earlier years of my life. _

_I miss my mom… my dad… I miss my friends... I miss Matty, Bonnie, Tyler... I miss home… How I wish I could have gone with Stefan to see Elena and Damon._

_I heaved a sigh. I wiped my eyes. I didn't really notice the tears._

_It's been so long now. So long. And I still haven't seen him. I've been to many different places already. But I still haven't seen him. It's not like I'm really searching for him anyway. But every time I go to a different, new place, I can't help but hope that Klaus would show up._

_But I haven't heard anything about them since that very very long time ago. I laughed at myself. They could have killed hundreds of people already. And here I am hoping to see the worst among them._

_Screw this. When did I get so depressed? Here I go again. Something really heavy is weighing on my chest whenever I have these kinds of moments. I heaved another heavy sigh. I sipped empty the blood bag I have in my hand. _

_I stood up and took the chest cooler. Just as I was about to step inside, I looked up the house._

I felt strange. Somehow, the house kind of felt so familiar. I walked around the house silently and I saw the kitchen, the dining room. I went upstairs and headed to my room only to leave the chest cooler there. Then I explored a bit more into the house. The doors of the rooms were locked, obviously, but the other large rooms are open. And I saw them all.

"Seriously?" _I shook my head. This is exactly the old house where Klaus and I had lived temporarily almost a century ago when we can't be anywhere near Mystic Falls. Of course it's much prettier and more sophisticated now than before. But the structure is the same. I shook my head one more time. _"You gotta be kidding me." _I laughed at the irony of these all._

_I went back to my room. I realized this was the room Klaus used. I took a shower, changed into my sleeping garments, and laid on the bed._

_I reached for my chest and got hold of the part of my shirt that's covering it. I squeezed it tightly as I exhaled sharply. I used to hold tightly and play with the rounded pendant that I once had on my chest. But now it's gone. _

_Some fifty years ago, an encounter with an angry werewolf had threatened our lives—Elena's, Damon's, Stefan's and mine. When it attacked, I shielded us all and let it bit me. That's when Damon shoved it away and we all went to safety. I only felt pain when the werewolf was biting me. But after that, I was fine. The necklace started turning into ashes and then it just got absorbed by my skin and then I was fine._

_That necklace was my source of strength. I held on to it before whenever I feel lonely. _

_I tried to sleep again. But my thoughts kept me awake. Oh god, where in the world is Klaus?_

* * *

Caroline headed down in the dining room for breakfast. She told the concierge that she will stay for another night. She saw couples leaving the house after they all had checked out. After breakfast, she continued her exploration around the house. She wanted to see the room she used before but it's still locked. It seems a client called to reserve the room for the night. Caroline heard the concierge made the arrangement over the phone.

She spent the day walking around town. Many things have changed but many have also remained the same. She had talked to some people, bought some stuff, read magazines, and enjoyed a cup of tea and some cake.

She and Elena chatted over the phone. During the times when she chats with Elena, she can't help but be very thankful that Elena did become a vampire.

The day was so fast and the sun went down to give way for the night. It also began to rain and it's pouring hard. Caroline stayed in her room. She thinks there's nothing more that she can do around town so she decided she would go back to Chicago tomorrow morning, rain or shine.

She felt her stomach growl; she still hadn't eaten her dinner. She called downstairs to ask if they can serve some dinner but no one is answering the phone, so she just went downstairs.

But there's no one there. Now that was weird.

Did the caretaker just left her alone? She couldn't remember anyone checking in the house for the night. She went all over the house and found no one. She listened carefully for any sign of human life. And there's none.

She remembered that there's this one room that has been reserved for the night. She's not sure though if the client came but she went to the room nonetheless to check.

She's already at the door. She noticed there's light coming from the inside. She knocked.

"Hello?" Caroline called after no one opened the door. She noticed that the door is already slightly opened, so she just went in.

She looked all over the room and it is indeed the one that she used before. The lights are turned on but there's no one there. The windows are closed and the rain kept pouring heavily outside.

"Is anybody here?"

Silence.

After a while, she heard a chuckle. She immediately turned around and her eyes widened at the sight of a man she had never seen for almost a century. The same man she had been thinking about every night before she sleeps.

Klaus looked the same as before, handsome and charming. He was leaning by the door with arms across his chest. His eyebrows are raised and his smile is secretive. But his eyes are sparkling gleefully.

Caroline was shocked to see him there. She didn't believe what she's seeing at first but after long seconds of exchanging an uninterrupted gaze with him, she knew he's real. She was speechless at first but she composed herself immediately after realizing he's really there.

Klaus put down his arms on his side and started walking towards Caroline. He stopped and stood just in front of her.

"Good evening" He said. His voice made Caroline breathless.

But Caroline only crossed her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrows.

Klaus grinned wider. Leave it to Caroline for showing such amusing gestures. Klaus gave out a little laugh. "Why, aren't you happy to see me?" He asked her.

"I thought you would wait for _me_ to find _you_?" Caroline asked him, still not smiling. Inside, there's nothing she would want to do but to embrace him already. But she'd save that for later.

Klaus's smile slowly faded and he penetrated Caroline's eyes with his tender gaze.

"I am getting a little impatient love. Don't get me wrong though, I really meant it when I said I'm willing to wait a century for you." He said, pausing for a second. "But do you really intend to make me wait for that long?"

Caroline eyed him. She stayed silent; somehow she really can't believe she's seeing him now. And she really didn't expect this kind of reunion for the two of them. She's highly amused. She had missed him so much.

Klaus was waiting for her to speak but she's just looking at him.

"Sweetheart, don't you think you and Stefan are getting too close?" Klaus spoke again. "I mean, I didn't mind the news of you having romantic dates with other humans or vampires. But this news about being with Stefan all these years?" Klaus is really serious now.

_Is he jealous with Stefan?_ Caroline thought. She's trying very hard to contain her laughter. Klaus is jealous.

Klaus looked down at the floor then he looked back at Caroline without moving his head.

"And then I heard about this trip." Klaus continued to speak. He sighed. "Caroline love, you're supposed to do that with _me_." He said.

Caroline didn't fail to see the glint of hurt from his eyes. She sighed. Klaus may be adorable when he's jealous but Caroline is at the moment too overwhelmed with her feelings that she can't show only amusement towards Klaus right now.

She walked towards him and she brought her hands up to cup his face. She looked at him straight in his eyes and she smiled. The tears welling up her eyes have fallen. She wanted to say so many things to Klaus like he shouldn't be jealous with Stefan, or that she's been waiting for the time that they see each other again, or that she's willing to go anywhere with him now, and many more things. But she couldn't seem to find the right, perfect words.

After her eyes flickered left and right to gaze deeply into his eyes, she was only able to say three words.

"I missed you." Caroline whispered as her tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

Klaus saw the pain of longing from Caroline's gaze. From those pretty pair of blue eyes, other strong emotions had also flooded.

And all emotions, all of what Klaus had seen from her beautiful eyes mirrored his own.

Klaus then gently grabbed the back of Caroline's head and pulled her in for a tight embrace. He smelled her hair. He kissed the top of her head. He kissed her temple and grabbed her body tighter against his own, not wanting any amount of air to separate them both.

Caroline's hands were tight around his back. She buried her crying face on Klaus' neck. She too doesn't want to separate herself from him.

"I don't have any news of you. I don't know where you are! I've been to many places already but I didn't see even your shadow." Caroline began to rant in burbles. "I decided long ago that once I see you, I'll be ready to come with you. I may not be able to change your ways but I want to be beside you."

Klaus continued to caress her back while still holding her tightly. He pressed his cheek to her temple as he closed his eyes, feeling her presence in his arms. They are both breathing hard.

Caroline then spoke softly. "I'm sorry I didn't try harder in finding you, I was afraid. I could only hope for you to show up."

"It's okay now. I'm here sweetheart." Klaus whispered gently in her hears. What Caroline told him had made him very glad; more than glad in fact.

Klaus has watched over Caroline through the years and decades. With his hybrids and vampires that had scattered in many places in the world, getting information is never a problem. And he specifically did not take his attention away from knowing the whereabouts of Caroline and what she had been doing.

Klaus can't believe he's having this joyful emotion tugging in his chest right now. The feeling was kind of new to him. In the past years, though he has been patient, he was jealous of all the men who got close to Caroline. There are hundreds of times that he thought about making one of his witches perform a blood magic so he can use another body to get to Caroline, but he never did. He wants what he has with Caroline to be true and real.

And now Caroline had clearly told him that all she ever wants now is to be with him, finally.

He pulled her out of the hug and held her shoulders. "Are you really sure now?" He gazed deeply into her eyes once again. He wants to see what's in those eyes when she answers his questions. He asked her in his serious, rasping voice, "Are you now going with me? You'll be with me, always and forever. Are you agreeing to that?

Caroline smiled and nodded. Now she's laughing so merrily. And Klaus is smiling and laughing with her.

Caroline's heart is full of joy. Her happiness hasn't been like any joy she had felt before. All the loneliness that had weighed down in her chest last night just popped like a bubble.

She reached for Klaus's face and kissed him deeply in his mouth. They shared a hot and a very passionate kiss; a fervid kiss that's worth several decades of waiting. They are hungry for each other and they showed each other how they satiate the thirst that the two of them had painfully put up with throughout the decades.

Klaus carried Caroline and laid her down on the bed. He drifted close over her as his arms stood straight just above Caroline's shoulders. He leaned down for another kiss and as he does, Caroline started ripping his shirt off him. Klaus fumbled over Caroline's clothing but he ripped them apart as well.

Klaus's kisses traveled all over her face. He kissed every part of her face, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, her chin… He trailed kisses along her jaw. He nibbled her ears and then tasted the smoothness of her neck. He sucked at the collarbones above her chest.

Caroline moaned with pleasure at Klaus's every kiss. Before Klaus can get back to her mouth, both of them are already naked on the bed.

Caroline reached behind Klaus' head and clutched his hair. They shared another passionate, steaming, burning, kiss. She has her mouth open and Klaus is exploring all the sweetness and sexiness of her mouth.

Klaus's hands are traveling all over Caroline's body. Caroline's skin is smooth and perfect. She's sexy and beautiful and Klaus loved how his hands smoothly glided down her silky skin. His hand then reached for the small of her back and then downwards at her luscious bottom. He pulled it in closer and tighter towards his body, his center. Caroline arched her back and both of them groaned and moaned with intense pleasure as they both feel the growing, increasing, desire.

The rain continued to pour heavily. With every thunder, there came whimpers, groans, grunts and moans of pleasure from Klaus and Caroline. They covered each other with their own sweats as they continued to make love. When they finally became one, it wasn't just pleasure. It was ecstasy. It was bliss. A rapture. And then they did again, and again and again…

* * *

It's late in the morning. The rain has stopped.

Caroline was giggling as she tries to awaken Klaus with small kisses trailing from his chest, to his neck, to his lips. She's sitting over Klaus' strong thighs, their bodies covered by a thick warm blanket.

"Good morning" Caroline whispered.

Klaus groaned softly at her kisses. He smiled when he opened his eyes. He quickly grabbed Caroline's body and shifted his weight over her, bearing down his whole body on her. Caroline whimpered as she felt his manliness.

"Good morning" Klaus grunted with a gruff, sexy voice.

Caroline giggled. She really could not believe how perfect this morning is. She cupped Klaus's face and just stared at him. Klaus gazed back at her.

"You're beautiful" Klaus softly whispered to her.

Caroline smiled at him. She reached up to his face for a quick sweet kiss on his lips.

"Are you ready to go now love?" Klaus asked Caroline.

"And where will you be taking me?" Caroline teasingly asked him.

Klaus' grin widened.

"To paradise"

* * *

**THE END**

**Thank you all for reading! Writing this fanfic has been a wonderful experience. It was really fun. And I want to thank all of you for joining me in this happy experience by reviewing and sharing to me what you think. Your reviews, alerts, follows, and favorites had never failed to make me happy.**

**I feel sad that I had to end the fic this way. I've been quite busy these past few weeks (hence the late updates) and I'm afraid my life will get busier and that's why I decided to complete the fic. I hope you all like the ending although I know most of you would love more klaroline scenes to happen. Trust me, I do too. But then again, thanks for sticking with the fic.**

**All of you, my dears, are wonderful! I'll still be lurking around ff . net to read your stories! **

**Again, thank you for reading! **


End file.
